Un gran padre
by Teto12
Summary: Después de que Uraraka le pidiera el divorcio a Izuku por una discapacidad de su hijo, Él había quedado solo a cargo del pequeño, Izuku hará lo posible para que su pequeño hijo sea feliz, si bien él había pensado que haría esto solo, no esperaba que cierta chica lo ayudaría en la situacion de su hijo
1. Prólogo

Era una tarde cualquiera en la casa de nuestro héroe número uno "Deku" también conocido como Izuku midoriya, Junto con su esposa "Gravity" conocida como Uraraka ochako y su pequeño hijo Daichi Midoriya, cualquier persona diría que esa familia era perfecta, Nunca tenían discusiones, siempre enfrentaban los problemas juntos, se apoyaban entre ellos y trataban de encontrar una manera para seguir adelante juntos, es la familia que cualquier persona quiere tener, era difícil creer que ellos alguna vez terminarían separándose o algo así, pero el día de hoy, sería algo diferente para aquella familia.

—Deku, ¿no crees que es extraño que aun no se manifiesta el Quirk de Daichi? Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que cumplió los cuatro años y aún no hay señales de que allá obtenido su Quirk— Decía Uraraka algo preocupada a su esposo, ella estaba extrañada de que su hijo no dará señales de obtener su Quirk después de cuatro meses, era algo raro para ella —Cualquier Niño al cumplir los cuatro años, obtiene su Quirk después de un mes.

—Tienes razón Uraraka, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo—Decía Izuku muy preocupado, el había pensado esto desde hace tiempo, ya que él tenía las sospechas por la cuál su hijo no allá obtenido su Quirk después del mes, y eso tenía algo que ver con él, pero él simplemente no lo quería creer.

—Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital para que lo revisen Deku, esto ya me está preocupando mucho— Izuku al escuchar a su esposa él respondió con un "Si", la única forma para quitar esas sospechas de su mente era que lo revisaran de una vez, pero tenía miedo que esas sospechas se hagan realidad.

Una vez que decidieron llevar a su hijo al hospital, Izuku va a la habitación del niño, una vez que abrió la puerta de la habitación, vio como el niño estaba jugando a los héroes mientras tenía puesto el Mini traje de All-might que usaba Izuku cuando era pequeño, a su hijo le encantó mucho el traje cuando se lo había mostrado, Una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó en sus labios al ver a su hijo vestido de esa manera, le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño—Daichi, es hora de cambiarte, Iremos al hospital.

—¿Por que papi?— Decía el pequeño confundido.

—Para que te revisen hijo, ya que tu mamá y yo estamos preocupados de que aún no se allá manifestado tu Quirk— decía Izuku a su hijo

—Esta bien papi— dijo el pequeño

Él pequeño niño fue directo hacia él, Izuku empezó a quitar el Mini traje de All-might a su hijo, después de haberle quitado el traje, se podría ver a un niño con un pelo rizado con un tono color verde al igual que sus ojos, como los de su padre, y con unos cachetes sonrojados como los de su madre.

Después de que Izuku terminara de vestirlo, Él y su hijo salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala donde se encontraba Uraraka esperándolos.

—Bien, es hora de irnos— Decía Izuku a Uraraka

X

En el camino hacia el hospital, Izuku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, él tenía miedo de que su hijo sea un Quirkless, y en caso de que en verdad lo sea, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Uraraka, puede sonar algo estupido, pero él aún no le había contado sobre su pasado y tampoco sobre el origen de su Quirk a su esposa, Incluso All-might le dio el permiso de que le contara todo a Uraraka, sobre el origen del One for All incluso del villano más peligroso, All for one, pero Izuku no lo hizo, él simplemente no encontraba el momento perfecto para contárselo a su esposa, él temía que su esposa no lo viera de la misma manera al contarle que él había nacido Quirkless y que All-might le había transferido el One for All, y tampoco no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le contara sobre All for One, ya que Uraraka debido a su personalidad, era alguien fácil de asustar cuando de peligro se trata, y decirle que él estaba destinado a pelear con aquel villano empeoraría las cosas.

Ellos empezaron a salir desde que recién terminaron el primer año en la U.A. , Después de cuatro años de noviazgo, Izuku decidió que era el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente pasó, que sería pedirle matrimonio, cosa que ella acepto, a la edad de veinte años tuvieron su boda y después su luna de miel, donde nueve meses después nacería su pequeño hijo Daichi, ellos estaban muy felices al ver a su hijo, que en realidad se parecía más a Izuku, con la diferencia de que el niño tenía sonrojo en las mejillas como Uraraka en lugar de pecas como su padre.

Después de un largo camino, ellos al fin llegaron al hospital, Izuku estacionó su carro en el estacionamiento, para luego entrar a dicho lugar, ya que faltaba poco para la cita que ellos habían pedido.

Una vez que entraron, ellos se sentaron en unos asientos que estaban disponibles, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que escucharon que un doctor los estaban llamando ya que era la hora de su cita, ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia él.

—¿Ustedes son la familia Midoriya?— Él doctor les pregunta, a lo que ellos asienten— Está bien, bueno siganme, vallamos hacia mi consultorio— Ellos hacen caso, y van siguiendo al doctor, una vez que llegaron al lugar, entraron al consultorio y tomaron asiento— Bueno ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?— Decía el doctor hacia la pareja

—Se trata de nuestro hijo doctor, a pasado cuatro meses desde que cumplió los cuatro años y aún no se manifiesta su Quirk—Hablo Uraraka con una voz con un tono de preocupación hacia al doctor—Mi esposo y yo estamos muy preocupados, queríamos saber si pudieran hacerle una revisión ahora mismo para saber el motivo del porque aún no aparece su Quirk.

El doctor al escuchar a la mujer de pelo castaño, quedó sorprendido, él nunca a visto un caso así desde que empezó a trabajar como doctor, pensó que tal vez su hijo simplemente tenga un problema para que su Quirk tarde en aparecer, o en peor de los casos, que su hijo sea Quirkless —Esta bien señora Midoriya, no se preocupe, con mucho gusto haremos el estudio ahora mismo, aunque puede tardar alrededor de media hora, si gusta pueden esperar aquí en el consultorio— hablo el doctor

—Muchas gracias doctor— agradeció la peli castaño al doctor —Vamos Daichi, ve con el doctor para que te hagan la revisión— Él niño hace caso y va directo hacia el doctor, Él doctor le hace señas al niño para que lo siga, a lo que él pequeño simplemente obedece.

Después de que él doctor y su hijo salieron del consultorio para dirigirse hacia una habitación para hacerle el estudio al niño, Izuku y Uraraka quedaron solos.

—Deku— hablo Uraraka hacia su esposo— ¿Qué piensas en lo que le está pasando a nuestro hijo?.

—No lo se Uraraka, es. . . . Algo raro ¿No crees?— dijo nerviosamente

—¿ Crees que tal vez el Quirk de nuestro hijo tarde en manifestarse a diferencia de lo que comúnmente aparecen?— Dijo la castaña, tal vez simplemente se estaban preocupando demasiado, era lo que pensaba Uraraka, y que tal vez después de unos meses el Quirk de su hijo aparecería, pero aún así, una revisión no estaría mal, solo quería asegurarse de que no fuera algo muy grave lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

—Puede ser, o puede qué tal vez ya se allá manifestado su Quirk y Daichi aún no se ha dado cuenta—Izuku se sentía mal, el hecho de no contarle nada de su pasado a su esposa lo hacía sentir lo peor ¿Tal vez este sería el momento para decirle que él había nacido Quirkless? ¿Y qué tal vez por esa razón, sus genes le están afectando a su propio hijo haciendo que también sea un Quirkless como lo fue él? Él simplemente no lo sabía, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, solo tenía que esperar los resultados, y esperar que él está totalmente equivocado.

—Si, también puede ser eso— Dijo la chica un poco más aliviada al pensar sobre esas probabilidades, Uraraka se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que esas eran las razones sobre el porque aún no hay señales del Quirk de su hijo, pero hay una probabilidad que no paso por la mente de la chica

 _Y es que su hijo sea un Quirkless_

Después de hablar de otras cosas para tranquilizarse un poco, no se habían dado cuenta que ya había pasado media hora, su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar que alguien había abierto la puerta del consultorio, cuando voltearon hacia dicha puerta, vieron que era el doctor junto con su hijo

El niño fue hacia sus padres y el doctor se sentó en su escritorio junto con unas hojas, la pareja estaba preocupada al ver la cara del doctor, que al parecer tenía una expresión algo triste y de preocupación.

En ese instante, Izuku se tenso, sabiendo la razón por la cual el doctor tenía esa expresión, ya que él lo había visto antes.

—Familia Midoriya, les tengo muy malas noticias— hablo el doctor con algo de dificultad.

—¡¿Que pasa doctor?!— Uraraka hablo

El doctor al ver tanta preocupación que tenía la familia, se sintió bastante triste, esto será difícil contarles sobre el gran problema que tenía su hijo, pero tenía que hacerlo —Su hijo es. . . . Quirkless.

Justo cuando el doctor dijo eso, Izuku se sintió de lo peor, todas las sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo se hicieron realidad, ahora su pequeño hijo tendrá una vida difícil, y todo esto se debe a su culpa también, ya que sus genes le estaban afectando a su pequeño hijo, cuando volteo a ver al niño, su corazón se estremeció al ver su rostro, que era la misma que puso él cuando le habían dicho que era Quirkless.

—¡¿QUE?! — Grito Uraraka con enfadó — ¡DEBE DE HABER UN ERROR DOCTOR, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NUESTRO HIJO SEA UN QUIRKLESS!

—No es un error señora Midoriya, aquí tengo las pruebas de rayos X y las pruebas de ADN— El doctor le empezó explicar detalladamente a la chica, para que entendiera mejor la situacion de su hijo, una vez que terminó de explicarle y ver que la chica había entendido, el doctor decidió hablar — Lamento decirles esto familia Midoriya, pero su hijo no tiene Quirk, y lamentablemente no se convertirá en un héroe.

Uraraka simplemente estaba callada, con una expresión en el rostro que Izuku jamás había visto después de estar con ella tanto tiempo juntos—Gracias doctor — Hablo el peli verde con una voz temblorosa, a lo que el doctor simplemente responde "De nada" , El chico carga a su hijo, que estaba con los ojos llorosos y paralizado por la triste noticia, y era obvio, porque su gran sueño era ser el héroe número uno como su padre

—Vamos Uraraka, es hora de irnos a casa— la mujer simplemente no respondió, ni siquiera voltio a ver a su esposo, solamente se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta del consultorio con tal brusquedad, cosa que deja confundido a Izuku, ya que su esposa es alguien bastante tranquila y no alguien que actúa de esa manera.

X

En el recorrido hacia su casa fue bastante incómodo, Izuku estaba muy inquieto por el tal ambiente pesado que jamás habían tenido ellos como familia, pero era algo de esperar, sobre todo por la triste noticia de su hijo, su hijo no sollozaba, solo tenía esa misma expresión de antes mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y Uraraka solo miraba hacia la ventana, El chico trato de hablar con su esposa pero ella no respondía, Izuku simplemente lo dejo pasar y hablarían cómodamente una vez que llegarán a casa.

Ya que habían llegado a casa, El pequeño Daichi fue directamente hacia su cuarto encerrándose, en donde empezó a llorar y sollozar bastante.

Izuku escucho a su hijo, y se sentía demasiado triste, el quería hablar con su hijo de que todo estaría bien y que él lo apoyaría siempre, pero supuso que ahora no era el momento adecuado, el dejo que su hijo se desahogara y ya hablaría con el después cuando se tranquilize un poco.

Él fue hacia la sala, donde se veía Uraraka sentada en el sofá, El chico va directo hacia ella para hablar sobre la situacion y buscar la manera de apoyar a su hijo

—Uraraka, ¿Como te encuentras?— Izuku miraba a su mujer con preocupación.

—¡¿Como crees que me siento después de enterarme que mi hijo no tiene Quirk?!— ella le alzó la voz, cosa que nunca había hecho, al menos no a él

—Yo . . . . Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo sobre la situacion de Daichi, nosotros como padres, debemos apoyarlo— Él hablo, Uraraka simplemente se quedó callada, no dijo nada, solo tenía la mirada hacia su regazo, mientras una parte de su pelo cubrió sus ojos, Izuku estaba confundido — ¿Uraraka? — él le hablo de nuevo, pero una vez mas, ella tenía su mirada hacia su regazo —¿Uraraka? .

— Yo . . . . No sé si pueda hacer eso Deku— dijo ella

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Izuku estaba desconcertado al escuchar eso.

— Es . . . . difícil para mí esto de que mi propio hijo sea un Quirkless y . . . No se si pueda ayudarte en eso . . . . Es difícil verlo de la misma manera después de enterarme que no tiene Quirk.

—¡¿QUE?! Pero si es tu hijo! — Él estaba bastante enojado por lo que había dicho su esposa, jamás le había gritado en toda su vida, ni a ella ni siquiera a otra chica.

— ¡Pero es un Quirkless Deku!— Ella le respondió de la misma manera.

— ¡¿Y que tiene que ver eso?!, Es nuestro hijo Uraraka, ¡¿No vez que está pasando por una difícil situacion y tú no quieres apoyarlo?! — Él le respondió

— ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO ACEPTAR COMO MI HIJO!— Ella finalmente dijo lo que había pensado desde que le habían explicado que su hijo era un Quirkless.

Izuku no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Uraraka, aquella chica amable y tierna que conoció hace años estaba diciendo que no aceptaba a su hijo solo por ser Quirkless, él había pensado que ella lo ayudaría en la situacion, pero se había equivocado, ¿Entonces así es como ella piensa sobre la gente sin Quirk? ¿Entonces si le hubiese contado que él había nacido Quirkless lo habría abandonado? Él no estaba nada más que decepcionado de ella

—Me decepcionas— dijo Izuku secamente, a lo que Uraraka simplemente respondió con un "Hmp".

Él joven se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo, para verificar si se había tranquilizado un poco, cuando abrió la puerta, vio una escena que le hizo recordar cuando él era un niño, vio a su hijo, sentado mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora, viendo un vídeo de él mismo cuando había derrotado un villano hace tiempo atrás, él pequeño voltea hacia la dirección donde se encuentra él, al verlo, aún tenía lágrimas derramando de sus ojos — Papi ¿Crees que algún día pueda convertirme en un gran héroe como tú? — Izuku al escuchar y ver a su hijo de esa manera, sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, sintió un dolor, un vacío insoportable que jamás había sentido antes ¿Así es como se sintió su madre al verlo de la misma manera? , El chico peli verde se dirige hacia su hijo, para luego abrazarlo y decirle

—Claro que si hijo, solo esfuérzate para que puedas cumplir ese sueño realidad— Dijo, mientras lágrimas de tristeza salían de sus ojos

—Gracias Papi.

X

 _Un mes despues_

La relación entre Izuku y Uraraka empeoraba cada día, las discusiones seguían día tras día, los gritos se podrían escuchar hasta afuera, al igual que los insultos que la chica le decía a su esposo, el chico pecoso trato de alguna u otra manera para que la relación funcionará como antes tratando de hablar tranquilamente con Uraraka, pero al final siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Hasta que un día, Izuku salió bastante cansado después de un día duro de trabajó en la agencia de héroes en el que él estaba, se subió a su auto para luego ir directamente a su casa

Cuando llegó a su casa, al momento de abrir la puerta, vio a Uraraka sentada en el sofá con unas maletas, mientras que a lado de ella, se podría ver a un hombre bien trajeado con un portafolio en su regazo, El joven estaba confundido, así que decidió preguntar

—¿Qué pasa aquí Uraraka?.

—Quiero el divorcio— dijo con seriedad.

—¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¿Solo porque Daichi es Quirkles te quieres divorciar de mi?! ¡¿Acaso no te quieres hacer cargo de el como su madre?! — Grito con tanto enojo hacia la chica de pelo castaño

—¡Así es, yo no me quiero hacer cargo de un niño Quirkles!— hablo decidida la chica

Izuku sintió una enojo total hacia la chica, no se había sentido así desde que se enteró que chisaki usaba a Eri como una rata de experimentos, tanto fue el enojo que el chico activo el One for All inconscientemente, después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se tranquilizó un poco, ¿Eso es lo que ella quiere? Se preguntó el chico, se sentía algo triste al ver que estaba a punto de separarse de la persona que amaba, pero si eso es lo que ella quería, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, además, la relación no ha estado llendo muy bien en este último mes, y que Uraraka no estaba siendo la misma chica que él conoció en la escuela secundaria

—Esta bien, si eso es lo quieres, para mi mejor— Dijo muy decidido

Una vez que habían firmado los papeles y habían firmado oficialmente en que estaban de acuerdo sobre el divorcio, el abogado simplemente recogió las hojas y los guardo en su rotafolio, para luego decirles que el proceso del divorcio había terminado y luego salir de la casa.

Uraraka agarra sus pertenencias para luego salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad mientras se dirigía hacia un taxi que ella había pedido y subirsé al auto.

Izuku estaba sentado en el sofá, aún no podría creer todo lo que acaba de pasar, todo había pasado tan rápido que aún le costaba creer, se sentía triste al saber que su hijo no tendría una figura materna, ahora el se había quedado solo a cargo de el pequeño

—Papi— Izuku voltea hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra a su hijo— Perdón papi, Por mi culpa mama y tú se separaron— el niño lloraba ya que sentía que todo esto había pasado por culpa de el.

Izuku se dirige hacia el, solo para poner su mano en su cabello rizado como el suyo y luego acariciarlo — No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien ¿Sabes porqué? Porque yo estoy aquí — El niño al escuchar la frase que su padre siempre decía cada vez que iba a salvar gente o cuando estaba a punto de pelear contra un villano, sintió una gran calidez y un sentimiento de seguridad —Yo siempre estare contigo Daichi, yo siempre te estaré apoyando, además, no llores, los héroes siempre muestran una gran sonrisa y siempre salen adelante por más difícil que sea la situacion— El niño, al escuchar las palabras conmovedoras de su padre, había dejado de llorar

—Tienes razón papi, te prometo que me convertiré en un gran héroe como tu— Decía el pequeño mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa a su padre

—Ese es el espíritu hijo, Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos al museo de los héroes, te parece bien?

—Si, si, si— el niño saltaba de emoción

Izuku ahora había quedado a cargo de su hijo, y él hará todo lo posible para que su pequeño sea feliz.

X

 **-Izuku sera como el de la imagen, solo que con menos cicatrices**

 **-La imagen no es mia, si no de su respectivo artista**

 **-Boku no hero acamedia no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor Kohei horikoshi**

 **He vuelto con este nuevo Fanfic, se que está bastante largo para ser un prólogo pero lo hice para que vieran como fue que Izuku y Uraraka se divorciaron**

 **Aún soy nuevo en esto, así que les pido disculpas por mi inexperta y novata escritura**

 **La idea original iba a hacer que Izuku se haría cargo de Eri como su figura paterna, y que las chicas al ver como Izuku actuaba como un verdadero padre para la niña lo verían de una manera diferente, sintiendo interés por el chico, Tooru al ver a las chicas diría bromeando quien sería la figura materna para la niña, que al final sería Mina, pero al final cambié de planes y lo hice de esta manera, ya que se me dificultaba más a hacer la historia, ya que hay una gran cantidad de Fanfics en donde Izuku se hace cargo de Eri**

 **Los capítulos se tardarán en publicar, debido que ahora estoy estudiando para el examen para la universidad xD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	2. Capítulo Q

Ha pasado días desde que Izuku y Uraraka se divorciaron, estos días que han pasado no han sido para nada fáciles para el chico peliverde, Cada día para él es un martirio, ya que no deja de pensar en ella, preocupado por la situación, comienza a preguntarse muchas cosas, si de verdad está haciendo las cosas bien, qué ha fallado... pero tiene viva la esperanza al pensar en su retoño, su amado hijo, al que con verlo sonreír, siente un gran bienestar en su interior y le hace luchar día a día para no decaer, el tiene que ser fuerte en frente de su hijo, ya que lo último que quiere es que el niño se culpe a si mismo por la situacion que están pasando ahorita.

Una de las preocupaciones que tenía Izuku, es que temia que los medios de televisión, como paparazzis, reporteros, se enteren de su divorcio, ya que lo último que quería es que hicieran público su problema, y sabía que no viviría en paz por dicha noticia, pero lo que más le preocupaba es la razón del divorcio, si se llegan a enterar de que su propio hijo es un Quirkless, sería un gran escándalo total, y la vida de Izuku no sería para nada fácil, no es que le dé pena decir que su hijo no tiene Quirk, pero tampoco es que sea algo para decirlo a la ligera, es algo bastante personal, además, sabía que Daichi no tendría una vida tranquila si se llega a conocer su situacion, lo más seguro es que lo traten de lo peor, ya que lamentablemente él paso por eso.

Obviamente, la primera persona en saber sobre su divorcio fue su madre, Inko, ella ya sabía por la situacion en la que se encontraba su hijo antes de que se allá divorciado, ella al igual que Izuku, estaba decepcionada de la castaña, ya que nunca creyó que la chica haría tal cosa, inclusive ella quería entrometerse en las discusiones de la pareja, y reclamarle a la muchacha por su estúpida actitud y su irresponsabilidad por no querer cuidar de su nieto, pero Izuku la detuvo, diciéndole que esto era algo entre ellos, como marido y mujer, a lo que Inko, algo insegura, no le quedó de otra que aceptar la desición de su hijo.

Cosa, que lamentablemente, terminó en separación.

Inko estaba bastante triste por Izuku, ya que la está pasando bastante mal.

Izuku le tenía que dedicar más tiempo a su hijo, tendriá que cuidarlo más de lo que lo a hecho antes, tendría que hacerle de desayunar, almorzar, comer, cenar, Bañarlo, cambiarlo y muchas cosas más, haciendo complicada las cosas, no es que le moleste, incluso él con gusto lo haría sin ningún problema, pero ser el héroe número uno hace que ese tipo de cosas simples sean difíciles y cansadas, puesto que casi siempre está patrullando todo el día, y los villanos no dejan de hacer sus maldades cada rato.

Días después, Su madre se ofreció en cuidar al niño, diciendo que ella se haría cargo de mantenerlo en lo que él trabaja, Izuku había negado su ayuda, puesto que ella ya había hecho mucho por él cuando era niño, pero al ver que su trabajo como héroe se estaba haciendo más pesado, acepto su ayuda, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo en dedicar a su hijo.

Inclusive, Izuku había pensado en retirarse por un tiempo en su trabajo de héroe, con tal de dedicarle más tiempo al niño, pero se dio cuenta que necesita el dinero para así poder mantener a su hijo, así que esa idea de retirarse fue desecha da, es cierto que él es él héroe número uno, y gana una gran cantidad de dinero, pero él mismo tenía sus propios gastos, además de que dona su dinero para los niños que tienen problemas de vida.

También le quería contar a sus amigos más cercanos sobre la situacion por la que está pasando, que consistía en Tenya, Todoroki, Hasta Bakugou. Si bien ellos dos han mejorado su relación, aún así seguía siendo extraña, ya que era más como un tipo de Rivalidad, pero a la vez se trataban con respeto (o al menos, eso era así por parte del chico explosivo).

Izuku prefiere decir las cosas personalmente que por mensajes de texto, de hecho, ellos habían creado un grupo en el que estaban ellos cuatro, para así tener comunicación entre ellos y decir una que otra noticia sobre algún villano, y de vez en cuando, también se comunicaban para juntarse los cuatro en algún lugar, aunque eso pasaba rara vez, ya que siempre estaban ocupados, puesto que ellos ya se encuentran en el Top 10 de los mejores héroes, y es obvio que los cuatro tengan bastante trabajo.

-Bueno, solo espero que estén disponibles los tres... - se decía Izuku a sí mismo, mientras escribía un mensaje y luego enviarlo al grupo.

Izuku confiaba mucho en ellos, y se merecían que supieran sobre su separación y sobre el problema de su hijo, él sabía muy bien que ellos entenderían y lo apoyarían, además de que son los únicas personas que saben sobre su pasado, sobre One for All y sobre el villano All for one, ya que él y All Might decidieron contarles todo desde cero (aunque la idea originalmente fue del chico pecoso) además de que all Might confiaba mucho en Tenya y Todoroki también, ya que eran unos grandes héroes y sabía que ellos entenderían, cosa que fue así, aunque al principio les costaba creerlo, con el paso del tiempo entendieron.

Izuku guardo su celular una vez que terminó de enviar el mensaje, para luego ir a las oficinas heredadas por Nighteye, ya que recientemente acaba de salvar treinta personas que se encontraban en un edificio incendiado, y quería descansar por lo menos aunque sea un rato, aparte de que también ya era muy noche.

Abrió las puertas del edificio, para luego dirigirse hacia el elevador y subir hasta el octavo piso, para llegar a dichas oficinas, encontrándose con Bubble girl sentada en su escritorio.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo Jefe, ¿Como le ha ido esta vez?.

\- Fue algo complicado, hoy tuve que salvar treinta personas que se encontraban en un edificio en llamas, fue difícil encontrarlas debido a las llamas y la cantidad de humo que había dentro del edificio - Decía el peliverde, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá.

-Oh, cierto, recién acaba de salir en las noticias - decía la chica burbuja mientras veía atentamente la computadora, una vez que terminó de leer dicha noticia, se dirigió con Izuku - ¿Quiere algún vaso de agua fría? Veo que está bien cansado Jefe.

\- Te lo agradecería mucho Bubble

\- Bueno, ahora vuelvo - dijo la chica.

Izuku sacó su celular de nuevo para ver la hora, una vez que prendió la pantalla vio que eran las 9:30 p.m, soltó un suspiro ya que era muy tarde y además pronto iría a casa, justo cuando iba a guardar el celular, el dispositivo vibro, Izuku prendió la pantalla para ver cuál fue la causa de la vibración, solo para ver la notificación de que habían enviado mensajes en el grupo, que lo habían nombrado como "Deku Squad", aún estaba confundido del porque Todoroki lo nombró así, aunque debe admitir que le causa algo de gracia, Una vez que desbloqueo la pantalla, se dirigió al grupo y empezó a leer los mensajes.

 _Tenya: Claro Midoriya, he revisado mi agenda y estoy disponible el sábado, ¿Te parece bien?_

 _Todoroki: Igual me parece bien, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos juntamos la última vez, el sábado estaré disponible pero después de las 6:00 p.m._

 _Bakugou: Tsk, solo espero que sea algo importante Deku, solo digan a qué hora_

El chico estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuviesen disponibles, Izuku también estaba libre el sábado, ya que gracias a su gran compañero de trabajo, Mirio, dijo que tomaría su lugar el sábado, ya que había dicho que necesitaba un descanso, también era un gran amigo, así que él fue una de las primeras personas en contarle sobre su situacion.

 _Midoriya: ¿Les parece bien a las 8 en kiyashi Worlds en el restaurante de siempre?_

Pasaron alrededor de unos tres minutos hasta que los demás respondieron.

 _Tenya: Buena elección Midoriya, como siempre, consiente sobre el horario de Todoroki, entonces nos vemos a las 8_

 _Todoroki: Por mí está bien, nos vemos el sábado chicos_

 _Bakugou: Ok._

Con eso, el chico apago el celular y lo guardo, un rato después aparece Bubble girl con un vaso de agua.

\- Aquí está su vaso de agua Jefe.

\- Gracias - Agradeció el chico, para luego tomar su vaso, se quedó un rato recostado sobre el sofá, disfrutando de lo cómodo que estaba, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de irse - Bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos luego Bubble.

\- Igual adiós Jefe, que tenga buenas noches.

Y con eso, Izuku salió del edificio, para luego ir al estacionamiento y subirsé a su auto, para ir directamente hacia su casa.

X

Después de unos quince minutos, Deku ya había llegado a su hogar, estacióno su carro, se bajo del vehículo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada para luego poner su mano en el pomo y abrir la puerta para entrar a dicho lugar. Una vez ya adentro, se podría ver una sala bastante sencilla, nada fuera de lo común, no había tantas cosas que destacarán sobre dicho lugar, excepto por algunos cuadros de fotografía que estaban colgadas en las paredes, en donde se podría ver a él mismo cuando recién se graduó de la UA, su primer día de trabajó como héroe, cuando venció su primer villano en su trabajo, cuando recién se convirtió en el héroe número uno, y otras fotos más.

El chico camino un poco más a fondo de la sala, solo para encontrar a su madre en el sofá junto con Daichi, mientras veían la televisión, al parecer, estaban viendo las noticias, y estaban hablando sobre el suceso que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.

" _En estas noticias, el héroe número uno "Deku" hizo una de sus grandes hazañas como siempre, salvando a treinta personas que estaban en peligro debido que se encontraban en un edificio llamas, el nuevo símbolo de la paz no deja de sorprendernos cada día"_

Decía la reportera con un tono de emoción, mientras que en la televisión se podría ver una repetición sobre dicho suceso.

\- Whoaah, ¡papá es increíble abuelita! - el niño exclamaba, mientras saltaba en el sofá por la emoción, Inko se reía por la acción que estaba haciendo el pequeño.

\- He vuelto Daichi y Mamá - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos

\- ¡¡Papa!!, Estuviste bastante genial el día de hoy - el niño se dirigía hacia su padre con los brazos abiertos, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban y ser cargado lentamente por él.

\- Gracias hijo, siempre al pendiente de las noticias eh? Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad.

\- Es porque no me quiero perder nada de lo que haces papá, además de que quiero ver si hay nuevos héroes y villanos, para conocer sus Quirks.

\- De tal Palo Tal estilla - Dijo Inko, con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro.

\- Hahaha, somos tan parecidos hijo - el niño y su padre de Reían, Izuku bajo lentamente a su pequeño hasta llegar al suelo y soltarlo.

\- Ya que volviste Izuku, me tengo que ir, antes de que se haga mas tarde - decía la señora, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-O-Oh no mamá, es muy noche, es muy peligroso ir al departamento a esta hora, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes mamá.

\- ¿E-estas seguro hijo?.

-Si mamá, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí, no hay ningún problema - Izuku soltó un leve suspiro, a pesar a que ha pasado unos años, su mamá aún seguía siendo la misma señora insegura y tímida de siempre, pero también sobreprotectora y dedicada.

Inko dijo un "Gracias" antes de ir a las escaleras y subir al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba dicha habitación, Izuku fue directo con su hijo, que se encontraba aún viendo la televisión.

\- Daichi, ¿ya te has tomado un baño?

\- Si papá, la abuela Inko ya me dio un baño.

\- Bueno, entonces es hora de dormir, es demasiado tarde para un niño como tú.

\- Pero papá...

\- Nada de peros, necesitas acostumbrarte a dormir temprano hijo, ya que falta dos semanas para que entres a la escuela.

\- Oh, es cierto, estoy muy emocionado en ir por primera vez a la escuela, haré muchos amigos - decía el pequeño niño mientras saltaba en el sofá, dejándose llevar por la emoción de ir a una escuela y hacer nuevos amigos.

Al joven adulto estaba feliz de ver que su hijo de esa manera, su pequeño siempre era tan hiperactivo y contentó, aún se preguntaba cómo es que actuaba de esa manera a pesar por la situacion por la que están pasando, sin madre y sin Quirk, pero luego recordó que él, al igual que su hijo, paso por una complicada situacion, su padre lo había abandonado, y tiempo después se enteró que no poseía un Quirk, pero a pesar de eso, aún seguía adelante, ya que el vídeo de All-might lo motivaba, y ahora él mismo le dio motivación a su hijo de que se podría convertir en un gran héroe, además, recordó que actuaba algo similar a Daichi en este momento, pero no tanto, él dudaba de donde había sacado tal entusiasmo si él y Uraraka eran demasiado tímidos, pero dejaría esa duda para más tarde.

Pero entonces, recordó algo que había dejado a un lado, y eso era otra de sus preocupaciones, ¿Tratarían mal a Daichi en la escuela por no tener un Quirk? Izuku sabía que si.

Para su mala experiencia.

Él aún seguía escuchando casos en donde aún trataban mal a los jóvenes Quirkless en las escuelas, muchos casos de acoso, maltrato, humillación y cosas peores, y él no quería que su hijo pasará por eso, pero encontrar una escuela en donde no haya este tipo de tratos es algo difícil, él lo sabía muy bien, pero tratará de buscar una escuela con mayor seguridad y evitar que le hagan eso a su hijo, pero tendría que hacer eso el domingo, ya que el día de mañana le dedicará todo el tiempo necesario a su hijo, ya que mañana es sábado y él estaría libre gracias a Mirio, además de que en la noche se juntaría con sus amigos y contarles sobre su separación y de su hijo.

Una vez que dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, volvió su atención hacia el pequeño.

\- Claro hijo, harás muchos amigos - le decía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa suave - Bueno, es hora de dormir, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Y con eso, el pequeño asintió, mientras su padre lo cargaba y lo llevaba hacia su habitación, mientras suavemente lo colocaba en su cama y su padre le daba un beso en la frente y le dedicaba las buenas noches, para minutos después quedarse dormido.

Izuku igual ya tenía bastante sueño, pero primero se tomaría un baño, ya que andaba bastante sudoroso y quería refrescarse, camino directamente a su habitación, para entrar e ir directo hacia al baño. Después de unos minutos, terminó de bañarse, saliendo del lugar mientras tenía la toalla sobre su cuello y tenía puesto unos shorts verde, mostrándo su torso bien marcado y tonificado, colgó su toalla sobre la puerta para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama, que en realidad, era demasiado grande solo para una persona, Izuku mentiría si dijera que no extrañará a Ochako, puesto que en realidad la hecha de menos, ya que siempre dormían juntos en esta cama, y al no tener su presencia le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar esos momentos en el que se acostaban los dos, con esos tristes recuerdos, Izuku terminó dormido.

X

Ya había amanecido, El sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse sobre el horizonte de la ciudad circundante mientras sus rayos brillaban sobrela casa de nuestro héroe favorito, mientras los rayos pasaban por las ventanas de la habitación, cayendo directamente hacia los ojos del chico, haciendo que se despierte por la molestia de los rayos del sol.

El muchacho se levantaba de su cama perezosamente, ya que el día de ayer fue bastante agotador, él siempre fue una persona de los que se levantan bien temprano, pero cuando se trataba de trabajos pesados como los de ayer, hacía que el peliverde se quedará dormido de más, se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, mientras se ponía unas pantuflas y se levantaba para caminar directo hacia el armario, para ponerse una playera color verde y luego salir del cuarto.

Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, que al parecer estaba haciendo de comer el típico desayuno de huevos con tocino y su hijo se encontraba viendo la televisión viendo alguna serie animada, que obviamente se trataba de héroes, el muchacho saludo a su mamá mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo en el sofá.

— ¿No irás a trabajar papá? — dijo Daichi confundido, ya que su padre siempre sale a estas horas para patrullar

— No hijo, el tío Mirio dijo que tomaría mi lugar el día de hoy, así que por fin después de tanto tiempo, tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos — El niño se emocionaba por dicha noticia, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

— ¡Excelente papá! ¿Podemos jugar a los héroes?

— Claro hijo — y con eso dicho, los dos empezaron a jugar, mientras Inko los veía desde la cocina, se reía por lo gracioso que se veía la escena.

Se podría ver a Izuku, con una manta sobre su cabeza, para aparentar según el que es una mujer, ya que su papel era de una damisela en apuros pidiendo ayuda en busca de su héroe.

— ¡AYUDA, PORFAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME RESCATE!.

— No se preocupe señorita, todo va a estar bien, ¿Porque? Porque yo estoy aquí. — aparecía Daichi vestido con el mini traje de All-might, mientras hacía una pose de héroe.

— Oh, pero si es el maravilloso héroe Mini-Daichi, Gracias a Dios — decía Izuku fingiendo asombro

— Es hora de que seas vencido villano, nadie puede contra el poderoso héroe Mini-Daichi — El pequeño se dejaba caer encima contra un oso de peluche gigante, para luego golpearlo y lanzándolo hacia donde Dios quiera.

— ¡Mi héroe! — Dijo Izuku con un tono de típica mujer enamorada.

Inko no podía más, se hecho a carcajadas con ver lo ridículo y gracioso que se veía su hijo, pero eso demostraba lo amable que era también, ya que eso mostraba que el haría lo posible para que su nieto sea feliz, una vez que se calmó, les hablo para avisarles que el desayuno

— Niños, el desayuno ya está listo

Los dos "Niños" dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para ir hacia la mesa y comer su desayuno.

X

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido con todo lo que habían hecho en toda la tarde, Volteando hacia su izquierda, Izuku vio a su hijo acostado en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver tal escena y empezar a recordar todo lo que habían hecho. Después de terminar de desayunar, empezaron a seguir jugando a los héroes, en donde Aceves Izuku actuaba como la víctima y también como un villano, mientras que su hijo siempre tomaba el papel de héroe, luego de jugar un buen rato, Izuku decidió salir con su hijo al cine, para ver una película animada que recientemente había salido y que su hijo había estado esperando con ansias, llamado los Galaxy Rangers, que consistía sobre un grupo de cinco héroes tratando de salvar la humanidad y mantener la paz en la galaxia. Ya que terminaron de ver la película, los dos salieron del cine y se dirigieron a un parque de atracciones que se había puesto hace unos días, en el que tenía como mascotas a Deku , Mirio y Todoroki, los héroes que se encuentran en los primeros tres lugares, Izuku obviamente en el primer lugar, Mirio en segundo y Todoroki en tercero. Izuku pensó que si Bakugou ve esto sería un gran golpe directo a su orgullo, ya que él se encuentra en cuarto lugar, debido a que aveces se deja llevar por los insultos de los villanos, haciendo que Bakugou haga las cosas sin pensar, es cierto que él podría ser bastante fuerte gracias a su Quirk y muy inteligente a la hora de pelear, pero cuando se trata de provocar e insultar su orgullo, el chico explosivo se deja llevar y actúa sin pensar a veces.

Los dos se divirtieron bastante subiéndose a todo tipo de juegos mecánicos, jugaron algunos puestos de minijuegos en dónde tenían que sacar la mayor cantidad de puntos para conseguir un peluche de uno de los tres héroes, fueron a algunos locales para comprar algún algodón de azúcar, unas paletas de manzana acarameladas, unos hot-dogs y muchas cosas más, se divirtieron tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya había comenzando a atardecer, viendo la puesta sol, mientras se empezaba ver un tono naranja alrededor de la ciudad, al ver eso, Izuku decidido que era hora de ir a casa, antes de que se haga más noche.

Una vez que terminó de recordar todo, el chico peli verde fue directo hacia su habitación para vestirse, ya que tendría que salir durante en poco tiempo. Ya que terminó de vestirse, salió de dicho lugar, tenía puesta una camisa de color verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color, ya era hora de irse, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, que aún se encontraba en su casa, debido a que Izuku le pidió que se quedará un día más para que cuidará a Daichi en la noche, ya que tendría una reunión con sus amigos, a lo que su mamá acepto con gusto.

— Adiós Mamá, Volveré alrededor de las 11, si hay algún problema no dudes en marcarme.

— Si hijo, yo te avisaré, así que ahora vete, antes de que se te haga más tarde.

Con eso, él muchacho salió de la casa, para ir a kiyashi Worlds y encontrarse con sus amigos.

X

Izuku ya había llegado al centro comercial, de hecho, había llegado un poco más temprano de la hora acordada, esté comercial era bastante famoso y conocido por los buenos locales que había en el lugar, y podrías encontrar casi todo, como nuevas marcas de ropa, nuevos perfumes, Cómics recién estrenados, restaurantes de todo tipo, Casi todo, se podría ver una gran cantidad de gente, puesto que ya era fin de semana y era bastante normal que el centro comercial estuviese lleno de personas.

Empezó a recordar que hace diez años atrás, había venido aquí por primera vez en grupo, con sus Ex-compañeros de clase, si bien al final terminó estando solo, no negaría que estaba algo feliz ya que era su primera experiencia en salir con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad, aunque lamentablemente, esa experiencia fue arruinada cuando se terminó encontrándose con Shigaraki.

Deku estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y murmurando para si mismo que no se había dado cuenta que Tenya, Todoroki y Bakugou ya estaban delante de él, estuvieron parados frente a él un rato hasta que Bakugou decidió hablar.

— ¡Hey Deku, deja ya de murmurar! — el rubio alzó algo su voz, lo suficiente para que el chico delante suyo diera un mini salto por el grito tan repentino.

— Oh, l-lo siento chicos, aún no puedo dejar mi mal hábito — hablo con un tono nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

— Bueno, eso es una de las cosas que te define Midoriya — Hablo el chico bicolor

— No te preocupes Midoriya, tus murmullos son algo de respetar ya que siempre tienes muchas cosas que analizar para así elaborar una estrategia en caso de que un villano ataque — esta vez hablo Tenya, con su típico tono exagerado de decir las cosas

— Tsk, vamos de una vez al restaurante, ¿No tienes algo importante que decirnos Deku? — hablo Bakugou más serio, pero tampoco de mala manera como lo solía hacer en la escuela secundaria.

— Cierto, les contaré todo una vez que lleguemos al restaurante, es algo bastante importante y tienen que saber lo de una vez — Dijo Izuku, mientras tenía una triste expresión en su rostro.

Los chicos notaron eso, y se dieron cuenta que sea lo que sea, era algo grave. Empezaron a caminar junto con toda la multitud de personas que había alrededor, topando se con uno que otro fan en el camino, platicaban sobre cosas triviales y sus experiencias contra los villanos, hasta que llegaron al restaurante, el lugar se veía bastante elegante, con muchas decoraciónes afuera, mientras una alfombra roja dirigía el camino hacia la puerta del restaurante, a los chicos les gustaba mucho este lugar debido que daban un buen servicio, tenían buena comida y además, la mesa en donde siempre se sientan, está en un rincón apartado de la mayoría de la gente, teniendo un poco más de libertad al hablar sobre cosas más personales, además de que el personal los respetaba y les daba su espacio. Los chicos entraron y caminaron directamente hacía la mesa de siempre, se sentaron y de pronto llegó un mesero a pedirles el pedido, a lo que los chicos le respondieron "Lo de siempre" , el mesero entendió a lo que se referían y se retiró.

— Bueno Midoriya, cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — habló Todoroki, mientras que Tenya y Bakugou miraban al ya mencionado, que al parecer, se veía algo nervioso.

— B-bueno chicos, l-lo que les quiero d-decir es que... — Oh demonios, los nervios le están haciendo una mala jugada de nuevo, decir esto iba a hacer difícil, y el hecho de que ellos lo vean siente una gran presión, confiaba en ellos, si, pero el tema del que iba a hablar era algo complicado, sobre todo por su hijo, también se puso de la misma manera con Mirio, pero el Rubió espero pacientemente hasta que se calmará. Izuku estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien le agarró del hombro, movió su cabeza para ver quién era el dueño de la mano, para ver que era Bakugou, que tenía una mirada sería, pero comprensiva.

—Deku, solo di lo que tengas que decir — Fue lo que dijo su amigo explosivo, Izuku entendió lo que quería decir, no lo dijo de mala manera, está era una manera decirle "Tranquilo" pero a su manera.

Izuku empezó a inhalar y exhalar poco a poco, para tratar de calmar sus nervios y no empezar a tartamudear, una vez que ya se sentía listo y se tranquilizó un poco, decidió hablar.

—B-bueno, lo que les voy a decir puede ser algo difícil de creer, p-pero es la verdad ... — Izuku respiró hondo antes de hablar — Ochako y yo nos divorciamos.

Los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron como platós ¿Acaso la relación de Izuku y Uraraka, que era considerada la más tierna y amorosa, se separaron? Si es así ¿Como es que se separaron? Si los dos tenían las mismas personalidades tímidas e incapaces de matar a una mosca ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que llegarán a ese punto? Cabe decir que el más impactado era Tenya.

— ¿Seguro que está no es una broma Midoriya? — Todoroki dijo mientras tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

— N-no es una broma Todoroki, es la verdad.

— Discúlpame Midoriya, pero me cuesta creer lo que acabes de decir, lo que dijiste es algo imposible — Decía Tenya mientras se ajustaba los lentes debido a que se movieron por el pequeño salto que hizo cuando Izuku dijo que se divorció de su mejor amiga.

— Entiendo que les cueste creer, pero lo que digo es lo que realmente paso, ¿No has hablado con Ochako, Tenya? Creí que ella ya te lo había contado antes, puesto que ustedes se hablan.

— No he hablado con ella desde hace unas semanas, estuve concentrado Bastante en mi trabajo.

—¿Como fue que pasó? — Está vez fue Bakugou quien habló, la forma en que lo dijo fue de una manera algo tenebrosa, pero a la vez tranquila, el quería respuestas de una vez.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que Bakugou quería ir directo al grano, ya que él era ese tipo de personas que, entre de una vez mejor, Hizo otro gran respiró, ya que esto, era la parte más difícil, el chico peli verde poco a poco bajo su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la manta blanca de la mesa y una expresión triste se formaba en su rostro.

— Por nuestro hijo.

— ¿Daichi? Vamos Midoriya, ¿que pudo haber hecho el pequeño para que ustedes se separarán? — esta vez fue Tenya el que habló, aún le costaba creer lo que su mejor amigo acaba de decir.

— ¿Tu hijo hizo algo grave como para que Ochako y tú se separarán? — Todoroki se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante mientras decía esto, quería estar al tanto de los detalles

— Él no hizo nada.

— ¿Entonces?.

— Simplemente Ochako no se quiso hacer responsable de él.

— ¿No hacerse responsable? Midoriya, todos conocemos bien a Uraraka para saber que ella no dejaría a su hijo.

— Eso es lo que crees Tenya.

— Entonces ¿Porque Uraraka no quiso hacerse responsable del pequeño? — Está era la parte más difícil, pero Izuku tenía que decir lo sí o sí.

— Porque ... Lamentablemente Daichi es ... Quirkless — Si los chicos estaban sorprendidos cuando les dijo sobre su separación, al escuchar que su hijo es Quirkless fue un caos mental, esta vez, el que más se sorprendió fue Bakugou, se estremeció al escuchar que el hijo de su amigo/rival no tenía Quirk, ya que empezó a recordar cómo trataba a Deku por ser Quirkless, cosa que se seguía arrepintiendo, incluso se había disculpado con Deku, pero aún así, sentía gran culpabilidad, y ahora que acaba de escuchar que su hijo no posee un poder, fue triste y no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacía el peliverde.

— No ... Lo puedo creer ¿Hablas en serio Midoriya?.

— Así es Todoroki

— ¿Entonces esa fue la razón por cuál Uraraka no se quiso hacer responsable del niño?

— Si Tenya, al parecer... fue demasiado para Ochako, se podriá decir que fue un gran golpe para ella.

— Imposible... ella no es así... o al menos no es así la Uraraka que yo conocí.

— Entiendo como te sientes Tenya, yo igual estaba así, creí que ella me ayudaría, pero al final resultó que no... dijo que no quería hacerse cargo de un niño Quirkless.

— Por más que me duela decirlo, tiene algo de sentido, nosotros sabemos que Uraraka quería ser un héroe solo para conseguir dinero para ayudar a su familia, y el hecho de que su hijo es un Quirkless, obligaría a Uraraka en decidir si dejar su carrera como héroe ya sea temporal o permanente, o hacerse cargo del niño.

— Hey Todoroki...

— Tiene razón el Mitad y Mitad, cuatro ojos — Bakugou decidió hablar, después de analizar un poco más la situacion, interrumpiendo a Tenya — Nosotros sabíamos la razón por la cual cara redonda quería ser un héroe, pero aún así, eso no quita el hecho de que lo que hizo fue incorrecto e irresponsable de su parte.

Tenya quería protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que Bakugou tenía razón, el no quería ponerse en contra hacia sus amigos, pero el hecho de que hablaran así de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar defenderla.

— Yo... lo siento chicos, no quería ponerme en contra hacia a ustedes, es solo que... aún me cuesta creer sobre la que hizo Uraraka.

— No te preocupes Tenya, sabemos que Uraraka fue uno de tus primeros amigos al igual que Midoriya, es comprensible que trates de defenderla, pero también deberías de creer en Midoriya, tu bien sabes que él nunca miente y siempre dice la verdad.

— Tienes razón Todoroki, Disculpame Midoriya por dudar de ti, juro que a la próxima trataré de analizar bien las cosas antes de actuar y dejarme llevar por las emociones.

— N-no hay problema Tenya, te perdono.

Midoriya empezó explicar les cómo fue las cosas hacia sus amigos, como cuando fueron a la clínica, de como cambió su actitud cuando habían llegado a casa, las discusiones que tenía cada a día y de cómo firmaron los papeles del divorcio. Los tres chicos tenían una expresión de decepción al escuchar como había actuado la chica de pelo castaño y no pudieron evitar tener un gran enojo hacia la chica. También les empezó a contar cómo se le a complicado las cosas, que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para Daichi, cuando había planeado retirarse y de cómo su madre se había ofrecido a ayudarle a cuidar del niño.

— Cielos Midoriya, si necesitas ayuda económica con mucho gusto puedo ayudarte, por mí no hay ningún problema.

— También puedes contar con mi ayuda Midoriya, eres alguien de respetó y te mereces algo de ayuda.

— Apreció sus ayudas Tenya y Todoroki, pero me temo que las rechazare, no me lo tomen a mal, pero no quiero sentirme como si me estuviera aprovechando de ésto.

— Hacemos ésto porque queremos ayudarte y porque eres un gran amigo Midoriya — Izuku estaba contento de que sus amigos traten de ayudarlo, pero no quería que le dieran dinero, se sentía mal y el mismo siente que se está aprovechando de ellos, pero entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, para que sus amigos no se sientan mal en no poder ayudarlo en algo.

— Hay una manera en que me pueden ayudar, es algo simple.

—¿Qué es Midoriya/Deku? — dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

— ¿Conocen alguna escuela en dónde no traten mal a los niños Quirkless? ¿Una escuela que tenga mayor seguridad para evitar esos casos? Como sabrán, Daichi no tiene Quirk y pronto empezarán las clases, y como sabrán, hay casos de bullyng en la escuela hacia los niños Quirkless y no quiero que mi hijo pase por eso, pero no he encontrado ninguna escuela así.

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensando, Tenya respondió que lamentablemente no conocía una escuela como la que buscaba él, tiempo después, Todoroki dijo lo mismo, Izuku se puso triste, ya que lamentablemente su pequeño hijo la pasaría mal, pero la tristeza no le duraría mucho cuando Bakugou hablo.

— Conozco una escuela que está dedicada para gente Quirkles, Deku — Justo en ese momento, La felicidad creció dentro de Izuku.

—¿En serio? ¿Donde? ¿Esta lejos de aquí? — estaba tan feliz que empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, cosa que empezó a molestar a Bakugou.

—Tsk, deja de ser ruidoso Deku, se encuentra en Shibuya, en la primera parada del metro, al frente de dicho lugar.

— Gracias, gracias Kacchan, ¿Pero como conociste esa escuela? No recuerdo haberlo en noticias o periódicos.

— Tsk, Lo conocí un año y medio atrás cuando camie y yo soliamos a acompañar a pelo de mierda cada vez que quería ir a ver a ojos de mapache, pero en ese entonces andaba en construcción, apenas hace una semana de inaguró

— En serio, Gracias Kacchan.

—Tsk, no Me lo agradezcas Deku.

Izuku estaba afortunado de tener buenos amigos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, al igual que él a ellos, ahora su preocupación de que su hijo sufra de acoso escolar desapareció, ya que gracias a Bakugou, su hijo tendrá una vida escolar normal.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el mesero regreso con la comida, los chicos decidieron cambiar de tema y empezar a hablar sobre cosas triviales.

Mañana, Izuku tendrá que levantarse temprano, ya que tenía un gran deber que hacer.

X

 **He vuelto de nuevo con este capítulo, les pido disculpas por mi inexperta y novata escritura, y si se ve algo apresurado, pero es debido a que estuve bastante ocupado con cosas de la Universidad, si hay algún problema, háganmelo saber**.

 **He visto algunos comentarios sobre la actitud de Ochako en la parte anterior y les pido disculpas, pero sinceramente fue difícil de escribir, debido a su actitud alegré y tierna, que se me complicó al momento de escribir como ella se enojaría realmente, asi que me tome el riesgo de que la personaje actuará muy OOC.**

 **Habra algunos personajes del manga que aparecerán, pero cada uno saldra a su debido tiempo, aunque aclaró, no todos aparecerán en esta historia**

 **En realidad este capítulo no iba a hacer tan largo, pero quería hacer todo de una vez, sobre cómo se le complicó las cosas a Izuku, y la conversación con Tenya, Todoroki y Bakugou.**

 **Estoy seguro que muchos se preguntarán ¿Cuando aparecerá Mina? No se preocupen, que en el siguiente capítulo hará su aparición, solo que en esta parte y el anterior me quería enfocar sobre lo complicado que se volvió la vida de Izuku.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	3. capítulo 2 (08-26 04:40:08)

Era una tarde calurosa en la ciudad, un calor bastante insoportable, se podría escuchar los claxon de los carros por el gran tráfico que había, y se podría ver una gran multitud de personas en dicho lugar. Todo esto se debía gracias a que un villano se le ocurrió hacer de las suyas en la carretera más transitada del lugar, causando un gran desastre y destruyendo la por completo, si bien él villano no había lastimado a nadie gravemente, la destrucción que hizo fue más que suficiente para dejar a una gran cantidad de personas tristes y furiosos por la acción que hizo. El villano fue vencido fácilmente por Todoroki, que nisiquiera le duró cinco segundos, ya que en un instante lo había congelado por completo, aunque lamentablemente, cuando Todoroki había llegado ya estaba la carretera destruida, es cierto que podría llamar a Cementoss y que él se encargará de arreglar esto en un par de minutos, pero lamentablemente ahora no se encontraba en Japón, ya que estaba ocupado en unos asuntos en el extranjero, y no les quedaba de otra que construirla a mano de obra, provocando que cerraran todas las calles que llevaban hacia dicha carretera, causando que se acumulará una gran cantidad de autos por todas las calles de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, estaba nuestro querido héroe Deku, viendo la noticia en su televisión desde su casa, estaba furioso ya que hoy iría hacia la escuela que le había dicho Bakugou, y la carretera que había destruido aquel villano lo llevaba directo a Shibuya, así que la idea de irse en el auto fue totalmente descartada. Es cierto que él podría ir rápidamente usando el One for All saltando sobre los edificios, pero hoy no era el momento, ya que llevaría a Daichi consigo mismo, además, quería ir bien arreglado a la dicha escuela, la única opción que tenía era irse en la estación que se encontraba a tan solo unos cinco minutos de su casa caminando, si no mal recuerda la escuela se encontraba en frente de la estácion de Shibuya, así que no le tomaría tanto tiempo en encontrarla.

\- Daichi, creo que no nos queda de otra que ir a la estación - decía Izuku molestó

\- Y todo por la culpa de ese maldito villano - decía el pequeño

\- Oye niño, ¿que te dije sobre decir malas palabras aquí en la casa? - 'Creo que Kacchan es una mala influencia para Daichi' pensó Izuku.

\- P-perdon papá, no volverá suceder.

\- Eso esperó - decía Deku mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del niño - Bueno, es hora de irnos Daichi, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde.

\- Si papá.

Una vez que apagaron la televisión y levantarse del sofá para dirigirse hacia la puerta, los dos salieron de la casa, solo para sentir un calor insoportable, no pasaron ni siquiera un minuto y ya estaban sudando, Izuku cargo al niño para colocarlo sobre sus hombros, para que así no sudara tanto por caminar, si bien la estación no estaba ni tan lejos, el calor hacia que la caminata fuera eterna para los dos. Cuando llegaron a la estación, se podría ver a una gran cantidad de personas, y esto se debía gracias al suceso que cometió aquel villano hace unos momentos.

\- Bueno, pasar sobre esta gran multitud de gente será difícil - decía Izuku para sí mismo y a Daichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se podría ver a Izuku viendo la ciudad por las ventanas del tren, mientras que Daichi dormía cómodamente a lado de su padre, para ser sinceros, no les tomo mucho subirse a dicho tren, ya que, una de las grandes ventajas de ser un héroe profesional, es que tenían su propio tren personal, y sinceramente no había muchos héroes por donde vive Izuku, así que es normal que el tren este casi vacío y con muchos asientos disponibles.

En lo que veía la ciudad, Deku empezó a recordar su reunión con sus amigos que tuvieron ayer, en realidad había pasado tiempo que no se divertía tanto después de lo que había sucedido con Uraraka y el estado de Daichi, sinceramente, contarle sobre lo sucedido a sus amigos fue lo mejor, sentía que se había quitado un gran carga encima, además de que gracias a la reunión de ayer, Kacchan le había hablado sobre la escuela, aún sentía que le tenía que dar las gracias de una forma más adecuada. Hablando de Kacchan, recordó algo de la conversación de ayer que lo había dejado algo confundido, y es sobre su amistad con Kirishima.

Si no mal recordaba, Kirishima y Bakugou eran grandes amigos desde la U.A., pero alrededor de hace un año, ya no se han visto los dos juntos, Tenya decidió preguntarle el porque ya no se juntaba con Kirishima, ya que los dos parecían tener una buena amistad, además de que casi siempre los dos salían juntos a cualquier lugar, a lo que Bakugou siempre respondía

"Ese pelo de mierda se ha vuelto arrogante"

"Ese idiota es un maldito hablador"

"Solo es un imbecil que solo se preocupa de si mismo y por su status"

Las respuestas que había dicho Bakugou eran algo de que sorprenderse, ya que no esperaban que hablara tan mal de su mejor amigo, aunque para ser sincero, no le tomaron mucha seriedad a sus respuestas, ya que conociendo a Bakugou, el siempre se expresaba así hacia las personas.

 **Siguiente parada, estación de Shibuya, repito, siguiente parada, estación de Shibuya**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que provenía del tren, al escuchar que estaban a punto de llegar a la parada de Shibuya, Izuku empezó a mover levemente a su hijo para que se despertará, cosa que funcionó, después de unos momentos el tren se detuvo, a lo que Izuku y Daichi se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia las puertas para salir hacia la estación, los dos empezaron a caminar sobre la estación, que en realidad, no había tanta gente como la estación de su casa, aunque ellos ya sabían el porque.

Después de caminar un buen rato, los dos por fin encontraron la salida y se dirigieron hacia ahí, una vez que salieron, delante de ellos, se podría ver una escuela bastante común, nada destacable, pero aún así, se veía bastante agradable para los jóvenes Quirkless, Izuku estaba bastante feliz, porque su hijo no pasaría por momentos difíciles en la escuela, y estaba seguro de que tendría buenos amigos.

\- Este será la escuela en la que entraras hijo - dijo Deku mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

\- whaaa, se ve genial papá, ¡¡ya quiero entrar y hacer nuevos amigos!! - decía Daichi mientras extendía sus brazos hacia arriba y empezaba saltar.

Izuku sonreía mientras veía a su hijo a saltar de alegría, los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, que en realidad, tenía las puertas abiertas, así que no fue mucho problema al entrar. Ya que se adentraron a la escuela, Izuku pudo ver qué era algo más grande a como se veía desde afuera, la escuela en sí tenía casi todo, como campos de fútbol, béisbol, básquetbol, softball, etc. Así como también clubes de cualquier tipo, caminaron un buen rato mientras veía la gran variedad que tenía dicha escuela, Izuku se preguntaba quien era la amable y generosa persona al hacer esta escuela e invertír tanto dinero.

Unos momentos después, Izuku por fin llegó a la oficina del director, para hablar sobre la inscripción y otros papeles.

\- d-disculpe, ¿Se encuentra el diréctor de la escuela? - hablo el peli verde mientras habría lentamente la puerta de la oficina.

\- Claro, me encuentro ahora mismo, ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hab- El director no pudo terminar la frase al momento de ver a Izuku, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza

Izuku sabía que tipo de reacción era esa, lo más seguro es que...

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿Eres tu? ¿Deku? ¿El héroe número uno de Japón?

\- S-si, ese soy yo - Hablo Izuku mientras ponía su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡No me lo creo! E-es increíble tener a alguien como usted aquí

\- N-no es nada señor

-¿Como que no es nada? Si usted es querido por muchos - decía el director, el señor estaba tan emocionado que no había visto a Daichi, hasta ahora, y su impresión aumento más - Espera, aquel niño que está a su lado, ¿Es su hijo?

-S-si señor, es mi hijo, Daichi

\- ¡Santo dios! Quien diría que el héroe número tendría un hijo, y se parece mucho a su padre - decía el director bastante impresionado

\- Si, muchos dicen eso, es como una versión chiquita de mi - Hablaba el pecoso

\- ¡Claro que lo es!, Oh cierto, que descortés de mi parte, porfavor, tomen asiento - el director trajo dos sillas que se encontraban en una mesa

\- Gracias señor - Izuku y Daichi se sentaron en la sillas, para ser sinceros, eran muy cómodas

\- Cierto, que falta de respeto de mi parte, no me he presentado - decía el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba su brazo para un apretón de manos - Yo soy el director de esta escuela, Makoto Sasaki, un gustó.

\- Y-yo s-soy - Izuku empezó a tartamudear, no porque estaba nervioso, si no porque no sabía como responder, ya que los héroes jamás deben revelar sus verdaderos nombres, es por eso que usan sobrenombres.

\- No se preocupe señor, entiendo que ustedes los héroes no deben revelar sus verdaderos nombres, con solo llamarlo Deku está bien - dijo Makoto, una vez que se saludaron, los dos se volvieron a sentar - Bueno, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Deku? ¿Acaso quiere platicar con los niños? Sería un gran honor, lástima que las clases aún no empiezan, si no dentro de dos semanas.

—No director, no vengo aquí por eso, aunque no sería una mala idea — aclaro Izuku — pero en realidad, yo vengo por otra razón — dijo esto con una voz baja y decaída, aunque aún así, el director lo escucho bien.

— Entonces ¿ Cuál es la razón señor Deku?

En esto Izuku se empezó a poner nervioso, ya que no sabría si el director mantendría el secreto de que su hijo es un Quirkless, por dios, incluso pagarían una buena cantidad con esta información, pero aún así, se arriesgaría, con tal de que su hijo tenga una buena vida escolar. Respiró hondo, una vez que expulsó la gran cantidad de aire de su boca, decidio hablar — Porfavor señor director, prometame que lo que le voy a decir ahora mismo, no se lo dirá a nadie ¿Esta bien? — la voz de Izuku era de alguien bastante seguro y el director pudo notarlo.

— Se lo juro señor Deku — hablo firmemente el señor Makoto.

Izuku lo miro fijamente, haciendo que el director se pusiera algo nervioso por la gran mirada sería del héroe número uno, después de unos segundos, Izuku cerro sus ojos y respiró levemente — La razón por la que vine aquí, es porque quiero inscribir a mi hijo en esta escuela.

Al escuchar esto, los ojos del director se agrandaron por lo que había dicho el peli verde, si él había dicho eso, entonces significaba que tal vez, su pequeño hijo es ... — Señor Deku, no me diga que... Su hijo es ...

— Si director, Mi hijo es Quirkless— dijo con un tono serio el chico

La mente del director estaba hecho un desastre, bueno casi, porque delante de él, estaba el héroe número uno junto con su hijo, y el hecho de saber que el hijo de dicho héroe es Quirkless, fue totalmente impactante, él diréctor sabía que si se llega a revelar está noticia, él ganaría una gran cantidad de dinero por dicha información, pero también, perjudicaría la vida de Deku y sobre todo, la de su hijo. Si Deku le había revelado dicha información, es porque confía mucho en él, cosa que hacía que el director se sintiera alagado, después de unos momentos, el director decidio que jamás revelaría dicha información, si el héroe Deku confiaba en él a tal grado de decirle sobre el problema de su hijo, entonces él no le fallaría, además, no sería para nada heróico revelar este secreto.

— No se preocupe señor Deku, le prometo con mi propia vida, que jamás le diré a nadie sobre ésto — decía Makoto mientras ponía su mano derecha en su corazón

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo jura? ¿,Me lo promete? — los ojos de Izuku empezaron a iluminar se al escuchar la respuesta del director con gran determinación.

— Se lo juro, además, no sería para nada heróico si revelará está información.

— Muchas gracias señor, enserio muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco — dijo Deku mientras graciosamente le salían lágrimas en los ojos.

— No no no no señor Deku, para mí es un gran placer en ayudarle, sobre todo a usted.

— Entonces ¿Cuanto sería de la inscripción? Pagaré todo cada centavo de una vez — dijo Izuku mientras sacaba su cartera, se podría ver que contenía una gran variedad de billetes.

— No le cobrare nada señor Deku, pero me encantaría que viniera aquí cuando pueda para pláticar con los jóvenes, tómelo como una forma de pago diferente.

— Claro señor, juro que vendré aquí.

— Me alegra oír eso señor Deku, solo le pido una cosa, entiendo que ustedes los héroes no tienen que revelar sus nombres, pero necesito por lo menos el apellido, para así poder inscribir a su hijo.

Si bien Izuku dudo unos segundos, no tardó mucho en responderle al señor que estaba delante de él — Midoriya, Daichi Midoriya.

Y después de mucha plática y papeleos, terminaron el proceso de la inscripción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber salido de la escuela, los dos estaban más que felices, Izuku lo estaba porque su hijo estaría bien y sin problemas en la escuela, y Daichi porque ya quería hacer nuevos amigos con el mismo problema que tiene él, y así poder platicar sobre sus sueños de ser unos héroes y jugar. Izuku estaba de tan buen humor, que se le ocurrió la idea de pasear a su hijo en el centro de Shibuya, a lo que su hijo con mucho gusto acepto. Él joven peliverde esta vez se puso una gorra de color rojo, para así ocultar el color de su cabello, ya que la razón por la cual la gente reconocía a Deku era por su color de su cabello que por su rostro, los dos empezaron a ver los grandes locales de la ciudad, sobre todo los locales que tenían que ver con los héroes, a pesar de que Deku es adulto y el héroe número uno, era inevitable ver el debut de nuevos héroes y aprender sobre sus Quirks, y su hijo compartía el mismo Hobbie de su padre, haciendo que cada persona que pasara cerca de ellos los miraban de forma rara, ya que el par estaban murmurando mientras veían la misma revista.

 **En ese mismo lugar**

Se podría ver a una joven de color rosa, que estaba rodeada por una gran cantidad de niños, no cabía duda que esa chica era Mina ashido alias Pinky, la heroína más querida por los niños debido a su alegre personalidad ( y deseada por muchos hombres debido a su gran escultural cuerpo, aunque estos últimos prefieren solo verla, ya que Mina podía detectar fácilmente cuando uno la quiere por su cuerpo, y lo último que quieran los chicos eran terminar con leves quemaduras de acido), a Mina le agradaba mucho los niños, Dios, los amaba, sinceramente a ella no le molestaba para nada estar rodeada por los pequeños. Una vez que terminó de darles unos autógrafos y de muchos abrazos a los niños, Mina por fin estaba en completa libertad y ahora ya podría ver los locales de su ciudad.

Hoy era un gran día para ella, ya que había salido temprano de su agencia de héroes debido a ciertos asuntos, dejándola con horas de sobra, ella en realidad quería venir a los locales de Shibuya junto con sus amigas, ya que no quería estar sola en el camino, pero lamentablemente Jirou, Tooru y Tsuyu aún siguen trabajando en sus agencias, mientras que Ochako no ha sabido nada de ella desde hace un tiempo, Mina le a llamado en su teléfono pero siempre lo manda a buzón, si bien al principio le pareció raro, al final simplemente lo dejo a un lado, tal vez luego aparecería.

La razón por la cual ella vino al centro de Shibuya, es que había visto en su celular que su local favorito de ropa había puesto buenas ofertas, y era bastante obvio que ella no dejaría pasar esta gran oportunidad, ya que las ropas estaban muy caras y el hecho de que ahora estén a mitad de precio era algo de que aprovechar. En lo que ella iba caminando, se detuvo al oír unas voces que se escuchaban en voz baja hablando de una manera rápida y extraña, cuando volteo para ver quiénes eran lo que hablaban de esa manera, vio a un joven adulto con unos pantalones negros, Playera verde y una gorra roja que cubría toda su cabellera y lado de él a un pequeño niño de cabello rizado con un tono color verde, una playera azul y shorts rojos.

Mina no pudo evitar mirarlos de una forma extraña, ¿Quien hablaría de esa manera? En realidad eran un par de raros, la chica decidió seguir su camino, pero por inercia, volteo para ver a ese par de raros de nuevo, viendo perfectamente bien el rostro del chico, solo para ver esos ojos verdes y unas pecas en sus mejillas, al momento de ver esos detalles en el rostro del muchacho, ella se detuvo de golpe, lo miro de nuevo fijamente, ya que se le hacía muy familiar, Ojos verdes, pecas en las mejillas y murmullos extraños. De repente, los engranajes se empezaron a mover en su cerebro, haciendo un Click, y ella recordó quien tenía esas pequeñas características, en caso de que ese chico es quien ella cree que es, entonces ...

— ¡Midoriya! — el grito de la chica fue demasiado fuerte que Izuku y Daichi saltaron por el grito tan repentino, dejando caer la revista que tenían en sus manos.

Izuku volteo para ver quién fue la persona que lo había reconocido, no le sorprendería que una fan lo reconozca, aveces las fangirls daban miedo, ya que conocían casi toda tu vida personal, pero cuando volteo, vio a una chica de color piel rosa, cabello rizado del mismo color, unos ojos de esclerótica negra e iris color dorado, Deku rápidamente reconoció quien era.

— ¿A-ashido?

— ¿En realidad eres tú Midoriya? ¡Valla!, En realidad no estaba realmente segura si eras tú.

— ¿C-como supiste que era yo? — Izuku estaba confundido

— Bueno, para serte sincera no te había reconocido cuando te vi solo de espaldas, sobre todo por esa gorra roja que traes puesta, ya que no pude ver tu cabello verde — explicaba la peli rosa — pero cuando te volví a mirar, vi tus ojos y tus pecas, y al ver que estabas murmurando, era obvio que la única persona con esas características eres tú!.

— V-valla, e-en realidad me sorprende que me hayas reconocido con solo esos detalles — dijo Deku

— Era obvio, eres la única persona que conozco que tiene esos detalles Midoriya, además ¿Porque tartamudeas? No soy una desconocida ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos desde la U.A. — decía Ashido mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Porque estaba tartamudeando? Era una buena pregunta, Izuku ya no era aquel joven inexperto que jamás había platicado con una chica, por dios, incluso ya tuvo novia, se casó y tuvo relaciones sexuales con Uraraka, incluso ahora tiene un hijo, entonces ¿Porque estaba tartamudeando con Ashido? Fácil, y es que Ashido es muy ... Hermosa, apesar de que Izuku tuvo pareja, aún así empezaba a tartamudear cuando una chica que se ve hermosa para los ojos de Izuku le empezará a hablar, y la chica peli rosa era una de ellas. La Pelirosa tiene una personalidad alegre y energética mostrando siempre una gran sonrisa en su rostro por más complicada que sea la situacion, manteniendo siempre esa aura positiva que provenía de ella, le recordaba un poco a All-might, y lo veía de alguna manera increíble, otra cosa es que la chica tiene un muy buen cuerpo, Ashido no tenía nada de ropa reveladora, pero aún asi se podría notar la gran figura de la chica apesar de que la blusa que trae puesta no era para nada apretada, los pantalones de la chica eran algo apretados que se podría notar sus bien trabajadas piernas y su gran firme trase... Izuku se empezó a sonrojar bastante y empezó a medio sacudír su cabeza por tener esos obscenos pensamientos hacia su ex-compañera de clase, creo que ser vecino de Mineta por tres años estaba empezando afectarle tanto.

Si había una cosa que odiaba tanto Mina, es que los hombres la mirarán de forma lascivia debido a su hermoso cuerpo, ella estaba orgullosa de su figura, ya que es el resultado de sus grandes esfuerzos para convertirse en una gran heroína profesional, pero tampoco es que la mirarán de esa forma, es realmente repugnante e incómodo. Así que cuando vio que el chico peliverde delante suyo miro su cuerpo aunque solo hayan sido Milisegundos, de alguna manera no le molestó para nada, y eso se debía a que Deku no la había mirado de una manera asquerosamente lasciva como los demás, aparte, sabía que no lo había hecho intencionalmente, ella aún recordaba como el pervertido de uva obligaba al pobre Midoriya a mirar cosas pervertidas cuando estaban en la U.A., ella vio como Izuku se empezó a poner rojo y empezó a sacudir su cabeza levemente, de alguna manera lo vio adorable, este era el momento perfecto para burlarse de él un poco.

— Ooooh, ya veo, ¿Estás tan nervioso porque estás con una chica tan hermosa como yo? — dijo Mina con un tono burlón, vio como Izuku se empezó a poner más rojo como de costumbre.

Izuku al oír tal pregunta, empezó entrar en pánico ¡¿Acaso ella noto que la había estado mirando su cuerpo?! Lo último que quería él es que pensarán que fuese un pervertido — N-no es lo c-crees Ashido, Y-yo no estaba v-viendo t-tu...

— ¿Mirando mi que? — decía Mina fingiendo inocencia, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo molestándolo como en los viejos tiempos, ella vio como el chico se empezó a sonrojar y a tartamudear más, y vio como sus ojos verdes se dirigieron una vez más hacia su cuerpo, aunque también fueron solo por unos segundos, entonces ella decidió una vez burlarse un poco más de él — Vaya, ¿Mirando mi cuerpo? No sabía que el señor número uno fuese un pervertido — dijo Mina fingiendo estar decepcionada.

—¡L-lo siento mucho Ashido! Lo juro que no era mi intención mirar tu cue...

—Pffff — Izuku fue interrumpido por Mina que estaba conteniendose para no reírse, cosa que no funcionó — hahahaha, aún sigues siendo el Midoriya, aún no has cambiado para nada — decía Mina entre risas.

— Maldición, solo te estabas burlandote de mi como siempre — refunfuño Izuku, aún recordaba de como a Ashido le gustaba burlarse de él cuando estaban en la U.A.

— Es obvio, deberías de saberlo muy bien, además, todo lo que dije fue en broma, lo último que quiero es que Ochako vaya a pensar mal sobre esto — dijo Mina, cosa que dejó confundido a Izuku ¿Acaso ella no sabe que Uraraka y él se habían divorciado? ¿O será que esta es otra de sus bromas? Aunque esto último lo veía poco probable, justo cuando Izuku estaba a punto de responderle, Daichi lo interceptó con un grito de emoción.

—¡¿TU ERES LA HEROÍNA PINKY?! — el pequeño estaba bastante emocionado al ver a una de sus heroínas favoritas. En todo este tiempo que Izuku y Mina han estado hablando, Daichi recogió la revista que dejaron caer, el niño pensó que la chica era una fan más, pero cuando volteo para ver quién era, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

—¡Daichi! Cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo — dijo Mina con emoción y con un brillo en sus ojos al ver al adorable niño

— Espera ¡¿Me conoces?! ¿C-como? — el niño estaba estupefacto, su heroína favorita lo conocía y eso lo dejo más que confundido

— Claro que te conozco, aún recuerdo cuando eras un recién nacido, te veías tan adorable — decía Mina con un tono melancólico — y aún los sigues siendo, ¿Acaso tu papá no te contó sobre mi? Él y yo fuimos compañeros de clases en a U.A.

— Espera ¡¿Qué?! !¿Porque no me lo dijiste papá!? — grito el niño hacia su padre

— Y-yo creí que tú madre te había contado sobre ella — el chico peliverde estaba algo nervioso

— No, Mama jamás me contó sobre ella, lo único que recuerdo es que hablaba mucho de una tal Mina y que eran mejores amigas — respondió Daichi

— Daichi, Mina es ella — el chico señaló a la chica de piel rosa

El niño volteo hacia Mina otra vez, ahora más impresionado, ¿Acaso la tal Mina era su heroína favorita Pinky? Ahora Daichi ya sabía el verdadero nombre de la heroína, y eso lo hacía sentir único.

— ¿E-enserio tu eres Mina? ¡Genial! Mama me contó mucho sobre ti, tus locuras y todo sobre eso.

— ¿En serio? Eso me alegra, tu madre y yo somos muy buenas amigas — decía la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Izuku noto que en realidad Mina no sabía nada realmente sobre el divorcio, y al ver que la conversación se estaba tratando sobre Uraraka era algo incómodo, sobre todo para su hijo, así que decidió interrumpir la conversación

— B-bueno, Daichi siempre ha sido un gran fan tuyo Ashido ¿Qué te parece si te tomas una foto con el?

— Claro, no hay ningún problema — dijo la Pelirosa

— ¡SI! !Esto es maravilloso¡ — gritaba con emoción el pequeño, ambos adultos se reían un poco al ver a Daichi.

El niño fue directo hacia la chica, para que está luego lo cargará, una vez que cargo niño y lo coloco bien, ambos le dieron una mirada de aprobación al chico peli verde para tomar la foto. Una vez que tomo la foto y la chica bajo el niño para luego ir directo hacia su padre, Izuku decidio hablar.

— Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ashido? — pregunto Deku

— Bueno, vine aquí porque mi tienda favorita de vestimentas puso ofertas, así que quería aprovechar ¿Y tú Midoriya?

— Simplemente pasábamos por aquí, decidimos pasear un rato para ver las tiendas de la ciudad — hablo el chico

— Oye ¿No hay problema si los acompañó? Sabes, es aburrido caminar sola en un centro de tiendas tan grande — dijo la chica rosa, a lo que Izuku con gusto acepto — Además, necesito a alguien que me ayude a escoger qué ropa se me ve mejor ¿No te importaría ser mi observador personal? — dijo Mina otra vez con ese tono burlón

—¿P-pero q-que estás d-diciendo Ashido? — el chico empezó a tartamudear

— Es broma Midoriya, hahaha siempre caes — la chica se empezó a reír de nuevo al ver como el chico se ponía nervioso como siempre — Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¡Vamos!

— ¡Si, esto será divertido! — gritaba Daichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres se lo pasaron caminando por casi todo el centro de Shibuya, viendo cada local de dicha ciudad, Izuku y Mina se la han pasado hablando sobre cosas triviales, nada totalmente personal entre ellos, solo cosas como sus trabajos de héroe, hablando de cómo les ha ido a cada uno de sus Ex-compañeros de clase, que tipo de villanos se han enfrentado cada uno, de como las fangirls hacia lo posible para estar con Deku y de cómo Mina ha tenido que soportar las miradas lascivas de los hombres, ya que según ella, le recordaban al desagradable de Mineta, y Daichi hablaba uno que otra vez en la conversación, pero solo aveces, ya que para los ojos del niño, Su padre y su heroína favorita se la estaban pasando bastante bien, y el pequeño no quería interrumpir más, no era porque se sentía excluido, si no porque vio como su padre estaba disfrutando de la compañía de la chica rosa, cosa que hizo feliz a Daichi. Si bien los dos adultos hablaban de cosas bastante simples, los dos se estaban divirtiendo y disfrutando de la conversación.

Izuku y Mina fueron buenos amigos en la U.A., si bien al principio de primer año casi no se hablaban, su amistad empezó a crecer después del festival cultural, en donde Mina le había enseñado a la clase y a Izuku a bailar breakdance, desde ese entonces los dos jóvenes de cabellos rizados empezaron a tener comunicación, a Izuku le costó acostumbrarse a la personalidad energética de Ashido, no era porque le molestaba estar con ella, si no porque el era todavía un poco inexperto en tener comunicación con chicas, y el hecho de hablar con alguien tan sociable como Ashido le costó un poco, pero aún así, disfrutaba de su compañía ya que la chica de alguna u otra manera buscaba la forma de que los dos estén cómodos uno con el otro. Además, de que gracias a Ashido, Izuku y Uraraka fueron pareja, después de ese entrenamiento en donde se enfrentaron a la clase-B y shinsou estaba como un invitado especial en dicho entrenamiento, la chica de piel rosa había formado equipo junto con Deku y Uraraka, y durante en el entrenamiento, Ashido empezó a alentar a la peli castaña en confesar sus sentimientos al igual con el peliverde, cosa que al final funcióno.

Volviendo de nuevo al presente, el trío por fin había recorrido lo suficiente, Mina estaba contenta ya que había alcanzado a comprar sus prendas favoritas, mientras que Izuku y Daichi habían disfrutado de su compañía, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, así que Izuku decidio que era el momento de irse, ya que tenía que preparar la cena, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Ashido le había dicho que si podrían ir a cenar en un restaurante los tres como un tipo de agradecimiento por haberla acompañado, además de que había disfrutado estar con ellos, el chico al principio quería negar su petición, pero conociendo bien a Ashido, sabía que insistiría hasta que él aceptará, además de que sería un poco grosero de su parte al negarle su petición.

Los tres se dirigieron a un restaurante simple de comida japonesa, el trío se adentró al restaurante y se sentaron a la primera mesa que vieron, al parecer, el restaurante tenía un espacio de juegos para niños adentro, así que cuando Daichi vio dicho lugar fue directamente a jugar con los juguetes que se encontraban por ahí, dejando a Izuku y a Mina solos en la mesa. Un mesero llegó con ellos con los menús para la comida que ellos van a escoger, ambos escogieron ramen, mientras que Izuku escogió arroz blanco para Daichi, el mesero se retiró cuando el par ya había decidido que es lo que iban a comer, los dos empezaron hablar sobre cosas simples, hasta que Mina decidió preguntarle a Izuku algo que lo tenía un poco de dudas hace tiempo.

— Oye Midoriya, hay algo que me tiene confundida desde hace un tiempo — decía la chica

— ¿Qué cosa Ashido?

— Es sobre Ochako, desde hace unos días las chicas y yo no hemos sabido nada de ella, siempre le llamamos a su celular pero nunca contesta ¿Le pasó algo malo? — dijo con algo de preocupación Mina

En este momento, el cuerpo de Izuku se tensó ¿Como le diría a la chica delante suyo que se divorció de su mejor amiga? Al principio, el chico pensó en mentirle, pero esa idea fue totalmente descartada, ya que tarde o temprano tal vez Uraraka se lo diría, además, no sabría si la peli castaña agregara cosas de más a Ashido para que él se vea como el culpable de la película, así que lo mejor era que él se lo dijera.

— Bueno Ashido... Lo que te diré será algo muy difícil de creer, pero ... Yo y Uraraka ya no estamos juntos — dijo con tal nerviosismo el peliverde

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Mina en realidad no había entendido lo que el chico quiso decir — ¿Acaso tú y Uraraka se pelearon o algo así?

— N-no no, lo q-que quiero decir es que ... Yo y Uraraka nos ... Divorciamos — los ojos de la chica peli rosa se agrandaron, mientras que su boca se abría lentamente, Izuku noto eso y lo más seguro es que iba a gritar por la tal noticia, así que él chico reaccionó rápido y puso su mano sobre la boca de la chica.

— Shhhh, N-no vallas gritar Ashido, entiendo que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad — hablo Izuku mientras aún tenía su mano sobre la boca de la chica

Mina se empezó a tranquilizar poco a poco — ¿P-pero como? Ustedes dos se veían tan lindos juntos, es imposible! — la chica había alzado la voz un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para que las personas alrededor los escuchará — ¿Esto debe ser una broma por todo lo que te hecho no es así?

—¡N-no!, Es la verdad Ashido, tú sabes que yo no jugaría con algo tan serio como ésto.

En eso tenía razón, Mina sabía perfectamente bien que Izuku no era alguien que bromeaba sobre temas serios, es solo que aún le costaba creer lo que le había dicho — Entonces ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual se divorciaron? — pregunto la Pelirosa

Izuku no era alguien que le gustaba ocultar y mentir, mucho menos a sus amigos, aparte, esta es la tercera vez que tenía que decir sobre que su hijo es Quirkless, él no tiene problema en decirle a sus amigos, es solo que le preocupaba la reacción que tendría Ashido, pero aún así tenía que decírselo, tarde o temprano ella lo sabría por parte de Uraraka.

— Nos divorciamos por Daichi ... Uraraka y yo fuimos al doctor debido a que aún no había señales sobre el Quirk de Daichi, así que decidimos ir al doctor — hablaba Izuku mientras tenía una mirada decaída, Mina no decía nada para que el chico siguiera hablando, cosa que él noto — Él doctor le hizo los estudios de revisión y ... Nos dijo que lamentablemente Daichi no poseía ningún Quirk, yo creí que Uraraka me ayudaría, pero ... No fue así, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario, ella dijo que no quería hacerse cargo de un Niño Quirkless, desde entonces Uraraka y yo nos peleábamos cada día, hasta que un mes después ella decidió divorciarse conmigo debido a que no quería hacerse cargo del niño, fue muy difícil para nosotros ... Pero aún así, yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente, me prometí a mí mismo que cuidaría de Daichi por más difícil que sea la situacion, no importa si es Quirkless o no, él es mi querido hijo y yo me aseguraré de que él sea feliz — dijo esto último con tanta firmeza y seguridad.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos desde que Izuku hablo, él chico se empezó a poner nervioso debido a que Mina no hablaba, y no sabía que tipo de expresión tenía, ya que su cabello cubría sus ojos, eso hizo que Deku se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, hasta que...

—¡¿QUE?! — Ashido había gritado con tal enojo y rabia, esto hizo que todas las personas del restaurante voltearan hacia ella, Izuku se asustó, ya que el pensó que Mina se había enojado con él debido a lo que le había dicho, pero era algo de esperarse, Uraraka y ella eran mejores amigas, así que lo más seguro es que se enojara y defendiera a su mejor amiga.

— E-entiendo que no me creas y que te enojes conmigo Ashido, sé que Uraraka es tu mejor amiga, pero es la verdad — hablo el pecoso — Entenderé si ya no quieres hablar conmigo después de esto — Izuku se preparaba para levantarse de su asiento para luego retirarse — Dejaré el dinero de la comida, así que si me Disculpas, yo me reti-

—¡NO! — la chica le gritó a Izuku haciendo que este hechara un brincó — ¡No estoy enojada realmente contigo, si no con Ochako! — aclaro Mina, ella noto que las personas estaban viendo hacia ellos, la chica les dio una mirada de "¿Y ustedes que miran?" Haciendo que las personas sintieran miedo y volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Izuku se quedó confundido con lo que le había dicho Mina ¿Acaso ella le creyó a él? — Espera ¿En verdad me crees? Creí que defenderias a Uraraka, ya sabes, como son mejores amigas

—¡Obvio que te creó Midoriya¡ Sé que no eres alguien que miente, te conozco desde hace años, disculpame si te grite tan de repente, es solo que ... No pude contener mi enojo — dijo esto último algo apenada — es cierto que al principio me costó creerte, pero después de ver el tipo de expresión que tenías y escuchar tal sinceridad en tus palabras, sabía perfectamente que estabas diciendo la verdad, jamás crei que Ocha... Digo, Gordaraka hiciera tal cosa, en realidad estoy muy decepcionada de ella.

Izuku se empezó a reír por el apodo que Ashido le había puesto a su ahora ex-esposa — hahahaha Gordaraka hahahaha — Mina lo miro confundida, pero tiempo después ella se unió con Izuku riéndose también al darse cuenta del apodo que le había dado ahora a su ex-mejor amiga

Después de unos momentos de reírse tanto, los dos se tranquilizaron un poco, toda la tensión se había desaparecido después de eso — Gracias Ashido, en verdad, Gracias — había dicho Izuku mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Porque me das las gracias Midoriya?

— Por haberme creído, si te soy sincero, pensé que me odiarias después de haberte dicho del porque Uraraka y yo nos divorciamos.

— Obvio que no Midoriya, jamás odiaría a alguien como tu — decía Ashido mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico

Paso un buen rato, hasta que Izuku se dio cuenta de algo — Espera ¿No te molesta que Daichi sea Quirkless? Ya sabés, por...

— Claro que no! Quirkless o no, ¿seguimos siendo iguales no? Además, he conocido mucha gente con ese problema, es triste ver la vida que tienen y no poder ayudar a todos al mismo tiempo — Ashido tenía una mirada triste mientras hablo

— Te entiendo Ashido, yo también me siento de la misma manera.

Eso era obvio, pensó Izuku, Mina era alguien bastante sociable, y lo más seguro es que haya conocido gente Quirkless en su vida, y eso lo hizo feliz, ya que él vio como ella quería ayudarlos y se preocupaba por ellos, ojalá Uraraka pensará de esa misma forma, Izuku empezó a sentir un poco de envidia hacia Kirishima al tener a alguien tan genial como Ashido. El peli verde noto que la tensión empezó a volver después de eso, así que decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Lo que él no sabía, es que empeoraría más la tensión.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Como te ha estado llendo con Kirishima?

Al momento en el que menciono el apellido del peli rojo, la expresión de Mina cambio a una de tristeza — Él y yo ya no somos pareja — hablo secamente la peli rosa

Ahora, era el turno de que Izuku se sorprendiera, si no mal recordaba, Kirishima y Mina era una pareja bastante alegre e Hiperactiva, incluso los dos tenían la misma personalidad, era como si ellos estuviesen destinados a estar juntos — ¿P-pero como? — pregunta Deku, él vio como la mirada de Mina se ponía mas decaída — oh, l-lo siento, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.

— No, en verdad, no me molestaría hablarte de ello — respondió Mina — creo que sería injusto de mi parte no contarte sobre cómo terminó mi relación mientras tu me contaste el tuyo.

Mina respiró Hondo, mientras se preparaba para hablar, ella vio como Deku la miraba atentamente, se veía bastante adorable al ver como estaba dispuesto a ponerle tanta atención a ella, después de unos segundos, decidió hablar.

— Como sabrás, Kirishima siempre ha sido alguien que tenía poca confianza sobre sí mismo, apesar de que él hacia cosas geniales, siempre decía que no era suficiente ... ¿Me imagino que ya sabes el porque se sentía inseguro verdad? — la chica le pregunto a Deku, a lo que él chico asintió — bueno, yo siempre lo he estado apoyando desde que estábamos en la U.A., siempre lo alentaba para que él supiera que todo lo que hacía era fantástico, yo veía como se esforzaba para demostrar su "nuevo yo" como él me había dicho, para cuando me di cuenta, lo había estado observando demasiado que me terminé enamorando de él, Kirishima siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, era amable, simpático, valiente, y eso hizo que me enamorara de él, tiempo después, cuando estábamos en tercero, Kirishima ya se sentía más seguro de si mismo, y ya no era tan pesimista como lo era antes, incluso se me confesó, al principio me sorprendió un poco al ver tanta confianza en él, pero yo con gusto acepte ser su novia ... Después de graduarnos, un año después decidimos vivir aquí en las orillas de Shibuya, en su departamento, ya que nos quedaba más cerca de nuestras agencias de héroes, los primeros años de noviazgo era arcoiris y felicidad, pero hace un año y medio, él cambio drásticamente — Izuku noto como Ashido se ponía un poco más triste — después de que se le había asignado una misión peligrosa y salir victorioso, Kirishima empezó a tener más confianza sobre sí mismo y más popularidad — Deku recordó rápidamente aquella noticia, en donde Kirishima había vencido a uno de los villanos más buscados de Japón, aunque al final el pelo rojo quedó muy herido — hasta tal punto de que su actitud se convirtió en una de arrogancia, ya no le importaba los demás, dejando a un lado a sus amigos y sobre todo, a mi. Solo se pensaba en él y su popularidad, incluso hablaba cosas de más, mintiendo en muchas cosas — Izuku se sorprendió al escuchar tal declaración, ahora ya sabía porque Kacchan insulto a Kirishima en la reunión de ayer — Un día, yo me harté de su actitud, así que decidí a reclamarle del porque actuaba de esa manera, ¿y sabes que me dijo?

"Al principio, te preocupabas tanto por mi porque no tenía confianza sobre mí mismo, y ahora que ya lo tengo, ¿Te estás quejando? ¿No era esto lo que querías? Sabes que, Jodete"

Ahora Izuku fue el que sintió una gran ira dentro de él, solo que él no había gritado como Ashido, pero si activo inconcientemente el One for All, él admiraba Kirishima, pero después de escuchar esto, ahora sentía unas ganas de golpearlo hasta que no se pueda levantar por años, Mina no merecía ser tratada así, ella era una Chica bastante genial, y él había visto eso.

— Ese mismo día, recogí mis cosas y me fui de ahí, Tooru fue bastante amable al dejarme vivir en su departamento mientras yo buscaba un lugar en donde vivir, después de unos dos meses, decidí vivir aquí en el centro de Shibuya, sirve que aquí me queda cerca el centro comercial.

— Y-yo, lo siento Ashido, no se que decir, pero si hubiese sabido esto antes, con gusto te ayudaría.

—Nha, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado un año desde que pasó eso, el hecho de desahogarme es más que suficiente — dijo Mina — Otra duda Midoriya, si tú estás divorciado y estás trabajando en tu agencia ¿Quien cuida de Daichi mientras tu no estas en casa?

— Oh, bueno, mi madre — se podría ver una expresión de tristeza en el rostro del chico — ella se ofreció en ayudarme en cuidar de Daichi, al principio le dije que no, ya que es una mujer mayor y no quiero que se esfuerce de más, pero ... ser el héroe número uno requiere de estar trabajando casi todo el día, así que al final termine aceptando.

Mina no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar eso, ella en realidad quería ayudarle, Izuku esta pasando por una situacion muy difícil y ella quería hacer algo por él, justo cuando iba a responder, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el mesero llegó con las comidas, Izuku le hablo a Daichi para que viniera a cenar, a lo que él pequeño fue directo corriendo hacia ellos. Deku y Mina decidieron cambiar de tema para cambiar la tensión y hablar sobre otras cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El trío ya había terminado de cenar, a pesar de que el restaurante se veía muy simple, la comida en realidad estaba muy buena, ya era de noche, así que era el momento de despedirse, para el disgusto de Mina e Izuku, Daichi noto esto, así que una idea traviesa paso por su mente.

— Papá ¿Qué te parece si acompáñanos a Mina hacia su departamento? Es muy noche y sería peligroso que ella esté sola.

— Buena idea Hijo — al parecer, Izuku no noto las intenciones de su hijo.

— Oh no, no es necesario, mi departamento está cercas, no se preocupen — dijo la Pelirosa.

— No Ashido, tiene razón Daichi, últimamente ha habido ataque de villanos en las noches, así que no te dejaré ir sola — dijo con seriedad Izuku

Mina noto que por más que se negara, sabía que Deku insistiría, no es que le molestará que la acompañase, pero no quería que ellos tampoco se fuera. Tan de noche — Está bien, ustedes ganan chicos — dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Daichi vio que su plan iba como quería, ahora sólo faltaba daba dar el siguiente paso.

— Papá, quiero ir caminando, agarra mi mano — Decía el niño mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo para que su padre agarrara su mano.

— Oh, claro hijo — Izuku, con su mano derecha, agarró la mano de su hijo.

— Mina, tu también — decía Daichi mientras estiraba su brazo derecho para que la chica rosa lo agarrara.

En este momento, Mina se dio cuenta que si le agarraba la mano al niño, ella e Izuku se verían como una pareja de casados que iban caminando junto con su hijo, hecho que le hacía sonrojarse levemente al imaginarse tal escena, no es que le molestará, solo que esto era algo repentino, pero tampoco quería negarse, no quería ser grosera con el niño. Izuku al principio estaba confundido de que su hijo le pidiera la mano a Mina, pero después de conectar los puntos, él se dio cuenta de cómo se verían si la chica agarra la mano de su hijo, y se empezó a sonrojarse.

— D-Daichi, creo que no es necesario que Ashido agarre tu otra mano — decía el chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente

— ¿Porque no? — dijo el niño fingiendo inocencia, mientras mostraba unos ojos de cachorrito

— B-bueno e-eso es porque...

— En realidad, no me molesta — Izuku no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por Mina, el chico miro hacia ella, y vio como la chica tenía un tono de color lila en sus mejillas, asumiendo que estaba sonrojada.

— Ya vez papá, Mina dijo que no hay problema — hablo el pequeño mientras mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa, Izuku quiso protestar, pero al ver que su hijo estaba feliz con eso y que Mina estaba de acuerdo, no le quedó de otra que aceptar las cosas

Mina agarró la mano derecha del niño, mientras que Izuku agarraba la mano izquierda, haciendo que el niño quedará entre medio de los dos, los dos adultos estaban sonrojados por las miradas que recibían de la gente, los tres empezaron a caminar por la ciudad con un gran silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo y pesado, era uno agradable, uno en donde disfrutaban la compañía del otro, apesar de que Izuku y Mina estaban algo sonrojados, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica rosa había terminado de bañarse, se dirigía hacia su armario para ponerse su pijama favorita, una vez que se la puso, se dejó caer sobre su cama disfrutando la gran suavidad del colchón, se quedó mirando el techo un rato, y empezó a recordar el suceso de hace un rato, se sonrojó al recordar la escena de Izuku y ella mientras cada uno agarraba una mano del niño, Mina enterró su cara en la almohada solo para dar un grito, después de un rato, se calmó, para ser sinceros, ella disfruto de la compañía de los dos, y le alegraba ver de nuevo a Midoriya, hechaba de menos burlarse de él como lo hacía antes. Hablando del chico pecoso, ella recordó como se desahogó con él sobre lo de Kirishima, de cómo Deku le había contado sobre su divorcio ( Aún sentía un enojo hacia la peli castaña, ya hablaría con ella una vez que la viera) y de cómo el chico se le estaba dificultando de cuidar de su hijo. Ella en realidad quería ayudarlo, solo que no sabía cómo, estuvo pensando por un buen rato, hasta que una idea loca se le vino en la mente, si no mal recordaba, Izuku le había dicho que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su madre cuidará a Daichi debido a que ya era una mujer mayor y no quería que se esforzará de más debido a su edad, entonces ¿No sería una buena idea que ella misma cuidará del niño? Es lo mínimo que ella podía hacer por el chico pecoso, además de que ella ama mucho a los niños, así que no sería un gran desafío ¿Pero eso no lo hacía ver cómo la esposa de Izuku? La chica se empezó a sonrojar de nuevo al imaginarse eso. Ella ya hablaría con él chico el día de mañana, por el momento, ella tendria que dormirse, ya que hoy fue un gran y divertido día.

Lo que no esperaban los dos, es que este era el inicio de una gran relación de dos personas opuestas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Uff men, este capítulo fue extremadamente largo, pero la verdad me disculpo sin actualizar en casi un mes, esto es debido a que los trabajos de la universidad no me dejaban, además de que actualmente estoy en un club de muay Thai, teniendo menos tiempo para actualizar, así que es por eso que hice este capítulo largo, para recompensar la larga espera.**

 **Otra razón por la que me tarde, es debido que empezar a dibujar escenas de este capítulo, ya que hace unos días llegamos a las 1,000 lecturas, y como recompensa quería agregar unas ilustraciones, pero al final no lo hice, ya que soy pésimo con las expresiones faciales de los personajes :(**

 **Estoy seguro que a muchos no les gustara la actitud de Kirishima, pero siento que le queda bien, ya que, aveces las personas que tienen poca confianza en sí mismos, una vez que la tienen, su actitud cambia drásticamente ( lo digo porque me ha tocado ver y por experiencia) de una forma arrogante y de mala manera.**

 **Algo que se me olvidó, es la edad de los personajes, Izuku y Mina tienen 25 años mientras que Daichi tiene 4 años ( llegando casi a los 5)**

 **Solo para aclarar, los capítulos se publicarán cada 3 o 4 semanas, digo esto para que estén avisados**

 **Acá les traigo una imagen más clara de cómo es el aspecto de Izuku en esta historia, ya que en la portada se ve muy FULL HD xd**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	4. capítulo 3

Izuku caminaba perezosamente hacia la cocina, para luego dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar un bote de leche, agarró una caja de cereal, un plato y una cuchara, se dirigio hacía la mesa de la sala para sentarse en una de las sillas y empezar a servir su propio cereal.

Hoy se había levantado a las 6:00 a.m., ya que tenía que ir directo a trabajar, Izuku no suele levantarse con tanta pereza, pero esta mañana era diferente, y eso se debía a la hora que había llegado a casa anoche, aunque tampoco es que se arrepentía, ya que en realidad había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no se divertía, no después de su divorcio con Uraraka.

Él chico empezó a comer su desayuno, que consistía un cereal de copos de maíz, un cereal bastante simple y sencillo, pero de alguna manera se convirtió el favorito de Izuku y Daichi. La sala estaba en silencio, lo único que se podría escuchar eran los crujidos del cereal que provocaba Izuku cada vez que se lo dirigía hacia su boca, estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que se escuchó una vibración que provenía del bolsillo de Izuku, que no era nada más y menos que su celular.

Se puso a pensar quien era la persona que le estaba marcando a estas horas, las únicas personas que lo llamaban frecuentemente era su madre, para avisarle que tal vez llegaría a tarde a casa, Bubble girl le solía llamar sobre algunos asuntos de la agencia, o el detective Naomasa, que siempre lo llamaba para decirle sobre un ataque de algún villano y que se dirigiera lo más pronto posible para vencerlo.

Él solo espera que sea su madre la que está marcando.

Izuku metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su celular y responder a la llamada, rezando que fuera su madre y no Naomasa, no es que le desagrade el detective, pero en realidad tenia mucha pereza como para pelear contra un villano a horas muy tempranas del día. Para cuando vio la pantalla de su celular y ver la persona quién le estaba llamando, se dio cuenta que no era ni su madre y ni el detective, si no la persona que menos esperaba, al menos a horas muy tempranas.

"Mina "

El corazón del chico empezó a aumentar un poco más su ritmo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando vio quien era la causante de la llamada, él aún no estaba acostumbrado que otras chicas que no hayan sido Uraraka o Bubble girl le llamasen, mucho menos aún viendo el nombre del contacto, que era su nombre de Pila y un corazón a lado de su nombre.

Izuku recordó como el día de ayer, justo cuando habían llegado al departamento de Ashido, la chica le pregunto si traía su celular con él, a lo que Izuku asintió, ella dijo que si se lo podría prestarselo, Deku estaba algo confundido por la repentina petición pero aún así acepto. Cuando se lo presto vio como ella empezó a escribir de una manera bastante rápida en su celular, él chico había creído que tal vez estaba enviando un mensaje de texto a sus amigas o a su agencia de héroes, pero no fue así, cuando Mina le entrego su celular le dijo "Ahora estaremos en contacto" mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se metía rápidamente a su departamento. Izuku estaba confundido, pero cuando reviso su celular para ver qué es lo que había escrito Ashido, se encontró con su número de celular mientras como nombre de contacto estaba como "Mina ", hecho que hizo que Izuku se sonrojara, mientras que su hijo lo veía felizmente.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Izuku se tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmar lo poco que tenía de nervios, para luego responder la llamada de la chica.

-¿Hola?- hablo Deku

- _!Buenos días Midoriya!_ \- hablo con entusiasmo Mina- _¿Te acabo de despertar?._

-Oh no, ya me había levantado media hora antes, no te preocupes.

- _Genial, para serte sincera, no quería llamarte porque creí que seguias dormido, pero luego recordé que siempre eras unos de los primeros en levantarse cuando solíamos vivir en los dormitorios, así que me arriesgue en llamarte._

-Jejeje, bueno, si te soy sincero también, me sorprende que me hayas llamado muy temprano.

- _Oh ¿Acaso te molesta que te llame a estas horas?_

-¡N-no!, Es solo que fue muy repentino ... Además ¿No sé supone que deberías de arreglarte también para ir a tu agencia?.

- _Valla, ¿Ahora me estás corriendo?_

-No, t-tampoco.

\- _Hahaha es broma es broma, ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que salí temprano el día de ayer por unos asuntos que tenía mi agencia?._

-Si, lo recuerdo.

- _Bueno, al parecer mi jefe tiene algunos problemas con el gobierno relacionado con mi agencia, así que recibí un mensaje de texto por parte de él que la agencia estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso._

-Oh, lamento por eso Ashido, creo que debió ser duro para ti.

- _Bueno, creo que no se puede hacer nada, además, sirve que descansó un par de días, eso de patrullar en las calles sin nada de accion es muuuuuuy aburrido._

-En realidad no has cambiado nada Eh?-Decia Izuku mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza - Espera ¿Entonces cómo vas a conseguir dinero?

- _hablando sobre eso, el jefe dejo dinero en mi tarjeta, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir por lo menos un mes._

-¿No crees que estás exagerando eso de sobrevivir?

- _Es solo una manera de decir Midoriya, no lo tomes tan enserio._

Izuku soltó un leve suspiro, en realidad Ashido aún seguía siendo la misma-Esta bien, pero ... ¿A qué se debe la llamada? No lo tomes a mal, es solo que aún sigo algo confundido.

- _Ah... Sobre eso...yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo_ \- Deku noto como la voz de Mina había cambiado a un tono de pena, algo totalmente inusual sobre ella.

-¿Sobre que?

- _Es...recordé algunas cosas sobre lo que platicamos ayer... Y... ¿Habías dicho sobre lo de tu madre no?._

-Claro, ¿Que pasa con ella?

- _Nada en realidad, es solo que...estuve pensando bien sobre esto en la noche y... Lo que quería decirte es si yo pudiera ocupar su lugar_ -Esto dejó muy confundido a Izuku

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- _Si, osea...ya sabes...si yo pudiera hacerme cargo de Daichi_ \- dijo esto último nerviosamente.

-¡¿Espera que?! ¿Es otra de tus bromas no? - él estaba totalmente sorprendido ¿Mina cuidando de Daichi? No es que pensara mal de Mina sobre eso, es solo que sonaba como una de sus típicas bromas.

-! _NO!, Esta vez hablo enserio Midoriya, es que...ayer en realidad te veías muy mal cuando hablaste lo de tu madre, y yo en realidad quiero ayudarte, no creas que lo digo de broma, estuve pensando sobre esto en la noche._

-Y-yo...no quiero que te sientas obligada Ashido, esto de cuidar un niño no es tan fácil. Entiendo que te sientas mal por mi, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada hacer esto.

- _No es así Midoriya, no lo hago porque me sienta obligada, lo hago porque realmente quiero, y sobre cuidar del niño, sé que es difícil, pero se podría decir que tengo algo de experiencia cuando me he quedado en guarderías, creo._

—Ashido —el tono de voz de Midoriya había cambiado a uno más serio— ¿Estás realmente segura de lo que estás hablando?

— _claro que sí, como te dije antes, he estado pensando bien sobre esto en la noche._

Midoriya no debería sorprenderse mucho sobre la idea de Mina, sinceramente era algo que normalmente vendría de ella, conociendo la gran hiperactiva y energética que podría hacer— Y-yo, no lo sé Ashido.

— _¡Vamos Midoriya!, ¿No sería buena idea que tú madre descansará por lo menos un día? Además, soy una heroína ¿Recuerdas? Mi deber es ayudar a los demás._

Midoriya quería protestar, pero en realidad Ashido tenía razon sobre lo de su madre, además, es como ella misma dice, es una heroína, después de todo su deber es ayudar a los que lo rodea. — Aaaaah...e-esta bien Ashido, pero te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Estás realmente segura de hacer ésto?

— _¡Claro que sí!, Puede que esto haya sido tan repentino, pero en realidad lo he estado pensando bastante bien, es por eso que quería hablar directamente contigo._

—Bueno, está bien tu ganas, tienes que llegar temprano antes de que sea algo tarde, ya hablaré con mi madre y con Daichi de que hoy estarás en casa— dijo mientras sacaba un leve suspiro, sabía que Ashido seguiría insistiendo, aunque tampoco es que le molestará, estaba feliz de que ella quiera ayudarlo, además de que era alguien de confianza.

— _¡SIIIIIIIII!, Iré rápidamente, ¿Aún vives en el mismo lugar?_

—Si Ashido.

— _¡Bien! Déjame me alisto, hasta luego Midoriya, te veo luego_ — y con eso, Mina colgó la llamada.

Él peliverde dejo el celular en la mesa para seguír comiendo su desayuno, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a su hijo y a su madre que el día de hoy Mina estaría en su casa.

Izuku de repente se quedó quieto al pensar en eso.

Mina...en su casa.

—Aaaaah—dejo escapar un grito leve ahora que había procesado bien lo que había pensado—M-maldicion, estaba tan concentrado en su idea que no me di cuenta que la había invitado a quedarse aqui— Izuku se hablaba así mismo mientras se sonrojaba, no se había dado cuenta que había invitado a una chica inconscientemente a su propia casa, inmediatamente quería llamarle para decirle en rechazar su idea, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, él escucho como Ashido se había emocionado cuando él acepto su ayuda, y no quería ser grosero con ella, aparte, ella venía aquí ayudarlo, no es como si fueran hacer otras cosas ¿No es así?, Pero de todas formas, el hecho de que ella esté aquí lo hacía poner nervioso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Papa?— Los pensamientos de Izuku fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de su hijo, que se encontraba parado a lado suyo.

—¿Que pasa Daichi?

—Emm, ¿Te pasa algo? Escuché que habías gritado.

—O-oh, lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte

—No pasa nada papá— él niño se subía en una de las sillas para sentarse— ¿Me puedes servir algo de cereal?

—Claro hijo, solo deja ir por un plato para ti— Izuku fue a la cocina para ir por el plato y una cuchara para su hijo — Aquí tienes

—Gracias papá, enciende el televisor, ¡quiero ver si hay algún nuevo héroe!

Izuku solo río al ver a su hijo emocionado. Los dos empezaron a ver las noticias para ver que había de nuevo, lamentablemente no había nada cosas revelantes en realidad, hasta que empezaron hablar sobre la agencia de héroes en el que está Mina, al parecer, decían que el Jefe de dicha agencia hizo cosas en contra la ley de los Quirks, aunque solo eran rumores. Izuku recordó sobre su conversación con ella, diciendo que vendría hoy, y Daichi estaba a lado suyo, creo que es el momento para decirle que su abuela Inko no vendría el día de hoy.

—Daichi

—¿Si papá?

— Solo quiero decirte que...el día de hoy no vendrá la abuela Inko— dijo esto algo tímido

—¿Porque? ¿Le pasó algo a la abuela Inko?— él pequeño estaba preocupado de que se abuela no vendría, pensó que tal vez se había enfermado o algo así.

—No, no es nada de eso Daichi, no te preocupes, ella está bien — Dijo esto Izuku mientras le mostraba una sonrisa— es solo que... alguien más vendrá a cuidar de...ti.

—Espera ¡¿Que?!— El niño en realidad estaba confundido ¿Quien más podía cuidarlo a él? Si no mal recordaba, los amigos de su padre siempre están ocupados ya que todos trabajan como héroes —¿Quien me va a cuidar? ¿Acaso hay alguien más que no sea la abuela Inko o tus amigos que en verdad me cuide a pesar de que no tengo Quirk?.

Izuku se sintió mal al escuchar eso de su hijo, el hecho de que él piense que nadie lo quiere por ser Quirkless lo hacía sentir culpable, Izuku lo entendía, pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse triste, no delante de su hijo, así que trata de animarlo con la noticia — no digas eso Daichi, habrá gente que te quiera tal y como eres— dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al niño— y sobre quién te cuidará, ¿Adivina quién es? Te daré una pista, tiene el mismo estilo de cabello que el tuyo.

Él niño se quedó pensando unos segundos — Emmm... ¿Tu?

— Daichi, ya no tengo el cabello de esa manera ¿Vez? Me hice un nuevo corte, y no, no seré yo.

— ¿Entonces quien papá? —dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

— ¿Te rindes tan rápido? Hahaha está bien, la persona que te cuidará no es nada más y menos que Pinky.

vio como los ojos de su hijo se abrían y un brillo se notaba en esos iris verdes, mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios — ¡¿Hablas en serio papá?! ¿No estás jugando conmigo? ¿Mina vendrá cuidarme? ¿No es una broma? ¡Siiiiiiiii! — él niño brincaba de emoción al enterarse que su heroína favorita vendría cuidarlo

— Así es Hijo, recién acabo de hablar con ella, y quedamos en que te cuidara, al menos el día de hoy, ya hablaré con la abuela Inko para avisarle.

—¡Excelente! No me lo creo...¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que Mina será como mi mamá?— dijo mientras se acercaba a su padre.

— ¿P-pero que estás diciendo? O-obvio no, será como tú niñera — Izuku se sonrojó bastante al escuchar lo dijo su hijo ¿Él y Ashido como pareja?

— Buuuuu— abucheo Daichi mientras hacía un puchero— Bueno, está bien, ya quiero que venga de una vez, quiero mostrarle mis colecciones, mis juguetes y muchos cosas más!.

Midoriya solo pudo sonreír al ver a su hijo tan feliz, él sabía que su hijo se emocionaria con la noticia, pero no había pensó que tanto. Él chico dejo a su hijo en la sala para que viera televisión, ya que tendría que vestirse para ir a trabajar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutos después

Se podría ver a un Izuku sentado en una silla, su pie derecho se movia hacia arriba y abajo de una manera bastante rápida, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, y era obvio, él estaba bastante nervioso porque Mina vendría aquí. Ya había hablado con su madre de que alguien más cuidaría a Daichi por ella, Inko obviamente estaba preocupada ya que no sabía quién cuidaría de su nieto, Izuku le explicó que sería Mina, ya que su madre la conocía, cabe decir que Inko malinterpreto un poco las cosas, ya que grito de asombro, mientras decía que su hijo había conseguido una chica en tan poco tiempo, Izuku obviamente le explicó muy bien la situacion, aunque al principio su madre dudaba un poco, de alguna manera consiguió que le creyera.

agarró una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa, revisando que lo que había escrito este en orden y explicado detalladamente, miraba fijamente que no haya ningún error en sus apuntes para que no hubiera problemas.

toc toc*

Todo el cuerpo de Midoriya se tensó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, ya que sabía perfectamente bien quién era la persona detrás de dicha puerta

Toc Toc*

El peliverde rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, caminando directo a la puerta, el aún estaba temblando algo de nervios, tomo algunas respiraciones para calmar se por lo menos un poco, colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para luego abrirla y ver a Mina delante suyo, junto con una mochila, que al parecer tenía muchas cosas por el tamaño en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Hola Midoriya!, Perdón si tarde en venir, el tren de la estación tardó un poco— hablo Mina

—N-no te preocupes Ashido, pasa, toma asiento en el sofá.

— ¡Gracias! — Mina entro a la casa, dejando su mochila en el suelo, para luego sentarse en el sofá— ¿Donde esta Daichi? ¿Ya sabe que lo cuidare?

—Oh, Daichi se encuentra en su habitación, quiere mostrarte sus colecciones — explicó el chico— y si, ya hablé con él sobre ti, la verdad es que se emocionó más de lo que pensé.

—¡Eso me alegra! Debo admitir que estaba algo preocupada de que se sintiera algo incómodo por el repentino cambio.

— Claro que no, eres su heroína preferida, además ¿Que traes en la mochila? Se ve muy llena — dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba un poco a la mochila de gran tamaño.

— Traje muchos cosas, como mi traje de héroe en caso de que ocurra algo, ropa mía por si las dudas, algunos vídeo juegos para jugar con Daichi, y unos cosas de chicas.

— Wow, ¿No crees que trajiste muchas cosas Ashido? Creo que con sólo tu traje de héroe y videojuegos estaría bien.

—Midoriya, una chica siempre tiene que estar precavida y lista para cualquier cosa, nosotras igual tenemos algunos problemas — decía Ashido mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Oh, está bien, por cierto, tengo algo que entregarte — Izuku metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la hoja que estaba revisando unos momentos antes — Ten, en esta hoja está escrito todo sobre Daichi, como que cosas le gusta hacer, su comida preferida, a qué hora sale sus programas favoritos, que cosas le incómoda y más.

Mina agarró la hoja para leerla, solo para sorprenderse por la gran cantidad de detalle que estaba escrito, no pudo evitar decir lo que estaba pensando — Amigo, ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? — dijo con un tono extraño.

—¿Hm? Ah, L-lo siento mucho, solo quería qué todo estuvierá bien, creo que exagere un poco, l-lamento qué esto se vea muy extraño— Izuku se rascaba la nuca por vergüenza por lo raro que había sido con sus detalles.

— Claro que no amigo, tranquilo, es cierto que me sorprendió por todo lo escrito, pero no lo vi de mala manera, en realidad, lo vi como algo lindo, se nota que estás muy al pendiente de tu hijo y eso demuestra lo mejor de ti— dijo esto Ashido mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que Deku alcanzo a ver.

—¡Mina!— la voz de Daichi resonó en la sala, que venía directo corriendo a la ya nombrada.

—¡Daichi!— Ashido abrazo al niño y luego lo cargo en sus brazos—Que adorable te vez con ese traje, se parece mucho al traje de un héroe famoso llamado All-might.

— Si lo conozco, mi Papá me contó mucho sobre él — decía él niño— aparte este traje le pertenecía a papá, lo encontré en una caja guardada, lo vi y me gustó mucho.

—Ouuuum— Mina volteo hacia Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Acaso usabas eso de pequeño Midoriya? Qué lindo, ya me imagino a ti usando ese traje, deberías de mostrarme algunas fotos señor número uno.

—¡N-no! Es muy vergonzoso— Estaba bastante sonrojado por la gran vergüenza que estaba pasando ahora mismo, Deku volteo hacia un reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, solo para ver que eran las 6:40, tenía que irse ya antes de que sea un poco más tarde — Bueno, es hora de irme, Ashido ¿ Me Prométes que cuidarás bien de Daichi?

— La Heroína Pinky te lo promete — dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ganándose un leve sonrojo de Deku

— Y tu Daichi ¿Prométes que te portaras bien y que le harás caso a Mina?.

— ¡Si papá!

— Está bien, confío en ustedes, cualquier problema Ashido, me puedes marcar, y en caso de que este ocupado, en la hoja viene el número de mi madre para que pueda ayudarte.

— Entendido, Confía en mi en que todo saldrá bien — decía mientras se apuntaba a si misma.

— Bueno, los veré en la noche— Izuku camino directo a su hijo, para luego agacharse para estar a la misma altura — Hijo, portate bien ¿Si? Se un buen niño.

— Si Papá, seré un buen niño — Decía él pequeño mientras levanta el pulgar, Deku se inclinó un poco hacia su hijo para darle un beso en la frente.

—Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!, Ya saben, cualquier problema me llaman o si no a mi madre ¿Está bien? — Mina y Daichi asientieron con la cabeza, Midoriya se dirigía hacia su puerta, colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y salir de casa, cuando estaba a punto de ir directo a su auto, fue detenido por Mina.

—¡Midoriya! Se te olvidó algo — Izuku volteo hacia a ella, viendo que corría hacia él, estaba confundido, ya que él estaba seguro de que no había dejado una de sus cosas en la casa.

—¿Que cosa Ashido?— dijo mientras ponía una cara de confusión.

— El beso de despedida — dijo tratando de contener su risa, ya que quería ver cómo iba a reaccionar él chico.

—¿P-pero q-que estás d-diciendo Ashido? N-no creo q-que eso s-sea...

—Hahahaha es broma Midoriya, Dios, es divertido ver tus reacciones — decía esto entre risas— Fiu, pero hablando ya enserio, se te olvidó el celular, lo dejaste en la mesa.

—Cierto, que idiota, gracias Ashido.

— No hay de que, bueno, hasta luego Midoriya, tienes que llegar temprano al trabajo, que tengas suerte— y con eso, Mina se fue hacia la entrada de la casa y entrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku iba en camino hacia el trabajo, soltando un suspiro, Mina sabía perfectamente como bromear y jugar con él, y siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso, aunque tampoco es que le moleste.

Una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, se dio cuenta de que está mañana había sido algo diferente a que las anteriores, incluso antes de tener problemas con Uraraka, de alguna manera, sintió que está mañana había sido algo animada, como con más energía y un gran aura de positividad.

Él sabía el porque, y todo se debía a cierta persona, aunque esa personita lo hacía poner nervioso, su actitud alegré e hiperactiva hacia que hasta una simple mañana sea divertida.

Si, todo se debía a ella...

Todo se debía a Mina Ashido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He vuelto después de hace exactamente un mes, les pido una gran dísculpa por la tardanza, pero recientemente tuve entrenamientos intensos y exámenes de la universidad, tenía que dedicarle más tiempo al estudio.

Sé que este capítulo es más corto a que las anteriores, y me disculpo de nuevo, pero la razón por la cual los capítulos anteriores eran largos, eran para explicar ciertas cosas, y como Izuku consiguió una escuela adecuada para su hijo y la integración de Mina. Además, no quería hacer tediosa la lectura con mucho escritura, si les parece bien que los capítulos estén de esta manera, está bien para mi. Lamento por algunos errores en este capítulo, los estudios y entrenamientos me tienen algo tedioso xd cualquier error háganmelo saber

En el próximo capítulo se revelarán ciertas cosas, y volverán algunas cosas que ya pasaron en el manga.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 4

Izuku estaba sentado en su propia oficina, totalmente recargado en la parte de atrás de su asiento, mientras tenía sus pies arriba de su escritorio con la mirada hacia arriba viendo el techo blanco del lugar.

No había recibido ninguna llamada de emergencia sobre un ataque de algún villano o un accidente en la ciudad, por lo que estaba algo aburrido, tampoco es que deseara que pasara una de esas cosas, lo que menos quería es que a los ciudadanos les pasará algo bastante grave.

Esto no era nada nuevo, últimamente en estos dos años, los crimenes han bajado a un 4% desde que se había convertido en el héroe número uno, por lo que ahora los villanos le pensaban más de dos veces antes de cometer alguna catástrofe y evitar salir heridos por el héroe profesional Deku o por sus amigos. Al ser el noveno portador del One For All, el poder aumento mucho más como le había explicado All-might, siendo mucho más fuerte que este último.

La liga de los villanos desapareció desde que recién se convirtió el siguiente símbolo de la paz, por lo que no se ha sabido nada sobre Shigaraki y sus aliados por más que investigaron, aún así, no bajarían la guardia, Tomura no era alguien que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados y lo más seguro es que estén ideando un plan en este momento.

Cabe decir que, en estas tres horas que lleva en su oficina, también ha estado preocupado por como Ashido está cuidando de Daichi, no es que desconfiara en su ex compañera de clase, es solo que si no mal recordaba, Ashido no había cuidado de un niño antes, es cierto que ella a ido guarderías con muchos niños alrededor de ella, él había visto que Ashido era muy querida por los pequeños debido a su personalidad, aún así, no era lo mismo que estar a cargo de un niño y cuidar de él. Pero tampoco se arrepentía de haber dejado a su hijo a cuidado de ella, conociendo a Ashido en todo este tiempo, lo más seguro es que ella lo manejaría bastante bien.

Y no se equivocaba.

La vibración y el tono de notificación de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, agarró su dispositivo movil que estaba sobre su escritorio, deslizando un dedo sobre el para desbloquearlo y entrar al apartado de mensajes, viendo que Ashido le había mandado un mensaje.

Cuando entro a la conversación, vio una foto tomada por ella, para ser más específicos una selfie, se podría ver a Mina con una gran sonrisa, haciendo un guiño mientras que con una de sus manos hacia un signo de paz, atrás de ella se podría ver a su hijo igual de sonriente, haciendo el mismo signo de paz pero con las dos manos. Al ver bien la foto, vio que los dos estaban en la sala de estar de la casa sentados sobre el suelo, mientras que entre medio de los dos estaba un juego de mesa sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

No tardó en adivinar que los dos estaban jugando, juzgando por la expresión de los dos, sobre todo la de su hijo, ambos se estaban divirtiendo y se la estaban pasando bastante bien. Todas sus preocupaciones que tenía hace unos momentos desaparecieron al ver a su hijo con esa sonrisa, habia pasado un buen tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, verlo tan alegre y feliz apesar por la dura situacion por la que están pasando.

Estaba bastante agradecido con Mina, sabía que la causa por la cual su hijo estaba así era por ella, debido a su personalidad infantil, pero también comprensible y divertida, haciendo que todo los malos momentos por los que están pasando sean olvidados por un momento por la gran aura de positividad que proviene de la chica rosada.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Izuku.

— Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no sonreias de esa manera, Midoriya.

Izuku se sobre salto al escuchar la repentina voz de provenía debajo de él, asustando lo repentinamente, cuando miro abajo, vio el rostro de su compañero Mirio en el suelo, con su típica expresión feliz.

—¡M-mirio! Porfavor no hagas eso de nuevo — dijo Izuku mientras se reacomodo en su asiento.

— Lo siento lo siento, es solo que en realidad estabas bastante perdido en tu celular — dijo el rubio, saliendo expulsado completamente del suelo y quedar totalmente parado.

—Es solo que... estaba verificando unos mensajes si Daichi se encontraba bien.

—¿Daichi eh? ¿Como se encuentra el pequeño? Ya sabes... pregunto por la difícil situacion en la que se encuentran —Decía el rubio mostrando preocupación.

—Se podría decir que estamos bien, aunque...hay ciertos momentos en que en realidad se siente ese "vacío" — Dijo Izuku, apagando la pantalla de su celular móvil y dejarlo nuevamente en el escritorio.

— Aún me cuesta creer por como actuó Uraraka, Midoriya — Dijo Mirio, sentándose en una silla que estaba en el escritorio.

— No eres el único Mirio, los chicos, Daichi y yo estamos de la misma manera — la cara del ahora noveno portador del One For All mostraba tristeza — Yo... jamás pensé que ella fuese así.

— Te entiendo amigo, ella siempre mostraba ser amigable y tan inocente, es difícil esperar algo así de ella.

— Lo se, fue demasiado duro para nosotros, pero estoy tratando de manejar bien las cosas tanto para Daichi como para mi.

— Y parece que lo estás manejando bien Midoriya, como dije hace poco, no mostrabas una sonrisa así desde el divorcio — Decía Mirio imitando una sonrisa como la de su compañero rizado.

— ¿Hace tiempo? Mirio, siempre sonrió todos los días.

— Tienes razón, pero esa sonrisa qué sueles hacer a menudo lo haces cuando estás haciendo tú trabajo como héroe — Señala el rubio — no lo malinterpretes, yo sé que lo haces con sinceridad, para mostrarle a los civiles que todo saldrá bien y admiro mucho eso de ti — Aclaro para que no se malinterprete lo que acaba de decir — pero a lo que me refería es que no hacías una sonrisa que mostraba lo realmente feliz que estás.

— ¿Que realmente muestre mi felicidad? — Miro a su compañero de héroe delante suyo con confusión — ¿Como sabes eso?

Mirio simplemente se rió ligeramente — Bueno, tengo casi siete años trabajando contigo, se podría decir que conozco como realmente te sientes, sabes, eres como un libro abierto y eres muy fácil de leer.

— Supongo que tienes razón, me lo solian decir a menudo — soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca.

Desde su adolescencia, Izuku era alguien que prefería ocultar como realmente se siente, no quería preocupar o molestar a sus amigos o a sus compañeros de clase, era una de las cosas que menos quería, por lo que casi siempre evitaba mostrar cómo se sentía. Bueno, eso fue hasta que se empezó a juntar más con Ashido, ella de alguna manera sabía como se sentía él, no importaba cuanto actuaba o trataba de fingir, ella de alguna manera casi siempre lo descubría. Un día, Izuku le había preguntado cómo es que ella casi siempre sabía cuándo él fingía o mentía, a lo que ella respondía.

"Eres como un libro abierto Midoriya, eres muy fácil de leer" decía Mina con una sonrisa y una ligera risa.

— Midoriya... Midoriya... Midoriya.

— Uh, uh, ¿Qué pasa Mirio?

— Estabas murmurando de nuevo, por un momento te fuiste de este mundo.

— Oh-oh, lo siento, es solo que recordé algo — se reía nerviosamente él pecoso.

Él rubio se rió

— No pasa nada, ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

— N-no, lo siento Mirio — hacia una reverencia de disculpa — ¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?

— Haha no te preocupes, te pregunté si has pensado en el futuro.

—¿Pensando en el futuro?— preguntaba confundido Izuku.

— Si, ya sabes... sobre Daichi y tú, bueno, más que nada Daichi — aclaraba Mirio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?.

— Bueno, me refiero a que si en el futuro has pensando conseguir una pareja, se que es muy temprano para pensar sobre ese tipo de cosas... pero ya sabes, Daichi es un niño, y estoy seguro de que le hará falta una figura materna, sabes. — Decía el rubio

Izuku se quedó pensando por un momento, tal vez Mirio tiene razón, pero como él mismo dijo, es muy temprano pensar sobre esas cosas, y mas ahora que no hace mucho se acaba de divorciar de su ex pareja.

Mirio al ver a su mejor amigo pensando y ver qué no hablaría por un buen tiempo, decidió hablar — Se que estás pensando que no hace mucho te acabas de divorciar, y superar a alguien con quién has estado por muchos años no es tan fácil, pero... deberías de considerarlo, no digo que lo hagas ahora mismo, pero si quizás en unos años — Dijo Mirio, mientras que Izuku le prestaba atención — No quiero que pienses que te estoy diciendo que seas malo en ser madre y padre a la vez, yo sé que lo harías bien, pero aún así...

—Si, entiendo a lo que quieres decir Mirio — Hablo Izuku, sonriéndole — No siempre tengo que estar triste y mucho menos solo, pero... encontrar a una mujer es algo bastante complicado, soy demasiado tímido, además de que soy el héroe número uno, y sabes que muchas heroínas estarían conmigo no por cómo soy, si no por la fama, y eso no estaría bien para nosotros, mucho menos para Daichi — Dijo en un trono triste el peliverde.

— Tienes razón, ¿pero has pensado en estar con alguien más de confianza? Cómo tus ex-compañeras de clase, por ejemplo— Dijo Mirio

—¿M-mis ex-compañeras de clase? — Pregunto Izuku mientras se sonrojaba con él hecho de pensar en juntarse con alguien de sus ex-compañeras — N-no creo que se buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntaba confundido Mirio — Son buenas chicas, bueno... a excepción de Uraraka, pero las demás han demostrado que son muy buenas.

— S-si, pero algunas de ellas ya tienen pareja — Aclaro — Ejemplo, Jirou se junto con Kaminari, Momo con Todoroki y Hagakure con un chico que tiene una peculiaridad similar al suyo.

— Bueno, pero aún así, ¿eso quiere decir que hay dos chicas disponibles no? — dijo sonriendo — Si no mal recuerdo, ¿una es la chica rana y la otra chica es de color rosa no? — Izuku asintió tímidamente con la cabeza a su pregunta — ¿Ya vez? Tal vez deberías intentarlo con una de ellas, no digo que ahora, como lo he dicho anteriormente, pero si en un futuro cuando ya aclares un poco más las cosas, ambas chicas son de confiar.

— Y-yo... supongo que lo consideraré, aunque no aseguro nada — Dijo Izuku tímidamente.

— Está bien, eso me hace feliz — dijo con entusiasmo Mirio.

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, Izuku respondió y resultó que llamaban sobre un ataque en la ciudad por un grupo de villanos.

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos trabajo que hacer Mirio.

— ¡Bien! Hora de salvar a las personas, ¡POWER! — Izuku se rió al ver el entusiasmo exagerado de su amigo.

Quizas su amigo tiene razón, Daichi necesitaba una figura materna, si bien va a ser algo bastante complicado, sabía que no era imposible, tal vez... tal vez consideraría su idea, aunque como dijo anteriormente, no aseguraba en que en verdad lo hiciera, pero bueno, eso será para después, ahora debe concentrarse en crear una nueva estrategia para vencer a los villanos.

 **Hola, se que es el capitulo más corto que he hecho a comparacion de los anteriores, pero bueno.**

 **Cómo sabrán, ha pasado un año desde que no público nada, y eso se debe a qué perdí la inspiración, ya sea por la escuela y por materias que deje por pendejo jaja, pero la razón principal es que fue que me diagnósticaron una enfermedad que tristemente lo tendré de por vida(lo bueno es que no es tan letal siempre y cuando vaya a tratamientos), no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso, pero esa fue la principal causa por la cuál perdí toda inspiración y me desánimo bien gacho (hasta el punto que ya ni leía fanfics ni nada), no es excusa, es la verdad, no tengo porque jugar con ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Termino este capítulo ya que tenía un año con el borrador, así que simplemente tenía algo de tiempo y decidí terminarlo.**

 **Bueno, me despido, y tal vez lo vea en un año más jajaja, nha no se crean.**

 **Hasta luego**


End file.
